


Shrouded Wishes

by J-Bfan (Mysterie), JackfrostTruefrost300



Series: Mortal Guardians [4]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Changelings, Cussing, Darkness, Death, Deception, F/M, Love, Older Jamie, Time Travel, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/J-Bfan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackfrostTruefrost300/pseuds/JackfrostTruefrost300
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things seem to finally be done with, but this is only the calm before the storm as the saying goes... Mysterie has been keeping something from Jack and it's a secret that, when it comes to light, will all but shatter him... A new, more dangerous threat will arise and the present and future will collide in a way that will ensure that Jack never sees Jamie in the same way ever again.</p><p>[4th Installment] Sequel to Everything Under Heaven</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Temper and the Promise

By the time that Bunnymund has tracked Jack and Mysterie to Antarctica she is barely able to stand as the cold has seeped through her. As he moves to help, Mysterie feels her conscious mind slip and somehow she clings tighter to Jack than before as Bunny calls out to the two of them. Concern etched onto his features as he hops over to them. When Jack awoke again his vision is blurry from sleep and when he tries to rub his eyes he finds that he can't.

"Huh?" He struggles against what is holding him down and his vision clears when he glances down to see he is strapped down to the bed he is on.

"What the hell?!?" He struggles in distress, sending many signals to Mysterie who is asleep in a bed several feet away; when she wakes she can barely pick out the voices around her... Bunny is absent, but North and Tooth are standing nearby. She can't tell what they are saying, all she knows is that she is cold... so very cold... It is all she can do to reach out to Jack through the bond in an attempt to calm him...

"Is not looking good... Tooth... see to Jack... Calm him down before worse happen." Tooth flutters over to Jack, concern in her eyes.

"Jack. Please calm down... it's okay... I promise. We're not mad or anything..." Tooth puts a hand on his cheek, brushing a strand of hair from his face.

"We need you to calm down sweet tooth so you don't make this place cold... We don't know what will happen if you do. Please, she needs rest... you both do." Instead of soothing him though Jack's panic only grows as he remembers what he's done, he cries out in pain as the wind pulls power from him again to sustain itself as it responds to his frazzled mind and body.

"JACK! STOP!" North roars from where he is next to Mysterie who blinks as she tries to force her eyes to open and focus... She shivers uncontrollably beneath the fur covers that she is tucked into. Even so... she reaches out for Jack over their bond, trying to sooth him as best as she can. Eventually though unconsciousness sweeps through Jack and the last thing he thinks before he falls into a pained filled sleep is  _I'm sorry..._ Mysterie sighs quietly, but she can't slip back into sleep because North won't let her. He keeps her awake, keeping silent company as all she can do is shiver even after drinking a lot of hot coco. When Jack awoke much later he doesn't freak out, but anger still sweeps over him that the Guardians have kept him tied down. Bunny came in for a bit but all Jack did was glare at him and North a few times as well as Tooth; glaring at each and every one of the Guardians as anger courses through him and the thought to kill them, but he doesn't feel he should... yet. Sighing, he looks over at Mysterie and North. North says nothing as he glances over at Jack momentarily; he doesn't seem angry at the winter spirit anymore... none of them do really as they seem to mostly be concentrating on tending to Mysterie as the days go by and keeping her company for the most part. There was concern and something of regret in their eyes every time they glance at Jack. Bunny never says a word, but he avoids getting close to Jack. Tooth and Sandy try their best to keep Jack company and try and talk to him though; even North has tried at one point while Tooth was by Mysterie's side helping her drink some hot coco through a straw to keep her from spilling it everywhere. After many hours have passed on the second day Mysterie's shivering begins to fade and only once she had stopped shivering is she allowed to sleep. Sandy keeps to her side as she sleeps, ensuring with his gold sand that she doesn't have any nightmarish dreams as the golden Guardian remembered too well, even if the others did not, that this was how she had met her end and he has insisted on staying nearby. Jack sighs to himself. 

 

 

 _God this sucks..._ He thinks, ignoring Tooth's attempts to trying to get him to talk. He doesn't want to talk at the moment nor does he want to be seen or talked to and he especially doesn't want to talk to them. Despite not getting any verbal response from Jack, Tooth still tries again and again to get some sort of response besides a glare; she seems to give up each time she fails... but every time she comes in to help with Mysterie she tries to talk to Jack when she's not watching over the light spirit. No one notices the two little "fairies" that seem to be watching from the rafters.

 

_Well, brother... I don't think that went quite as planned... Now what?_

Chanda signs as the two of them observed the scene below. Chole turns to his sister with a smile.

 

**It's going exactly as planned.**

He gestures to Jack who is currently out right yelling at the Guardians and the bed he is strapped to is straining from the force of his strength as the wind picks up and shatters a couple of windows which were promptly cleaned up and fixed without mention by anyone of their breaking. The Guardians try to calm Jack down, but this time their efforts were blocked as much by Jack's anger at them as Mysterie's sand as she all but shoves them out the door with it before the sand slams the windows shut with a loud bang that made the two "fairies" jump once everyone was out save them and the two below. Chanda looks at her brother questioningly, not sure she understands.

 

_Really?_

She has her doubts as the two peer down as Mysterie's sand wraps around Jack in a warm embrace, like a blanket; releasing him from the bonds, but at the same time ready to restrain him if the need was that great. For now it spun soothing against where the restraints had been, mending any strain that he's done to himself and glowing softly as it gave off a gentle warmth that could be compared to the welcoming warmth of a fire to a human on a cold day. Jack struggles against the sand at first, but then slowly it lulls him into a peaceful sleep.

"Mysterie... I-i'm sorry..." It is the last thing he says before sleep takes over him. The sand slips from Jack and disperses in a puff, but not even the "fairies" notice the thin sliver of dark sand that slips towards Mysterie and slides along one hand like a pet, disappearing beneath the many covers. She lays still for a while before she slips from the covers and walks over to Jack, standing at his side a moment, seeming to have an internal struggle before she turns and slips from the room. An hour slips by before the Guardians slip quietly back into the room and realize that Mysterie doesn't seem to be around; none of them seemed too concerned with the fact that she had freed him from the restraints as they were that she had seems to have disappeared without a word to anyone... There was some relief though when they found that she is standing in the globe room staring at the twinkling lights on the globe that seemed to be silently mocking her as she watches it turn.

"Are you alright?" Tooth ventures to ask when none of the others approach her.

"I'm fine." She replies shortly, giving the impression that she doean't want to talk for the moment and they leave her be.

 

 

When Jack wakes again he feels fully rested, thinking that he is still restrained he doesn't even attempt to get up until he moves his hand in an instinctual attempt to brush away a strand of hair and looks down at his now freed hands then looks around for Mysterie.

"Mysterie?" He calls out verbally and panic is evident in the bond; it was a panic Jack had possessed for many years, it was a cold, alone feeling that she could sense from him. Although she isn't in the room, she sends out a soothing feeling in the bond... though she seems... distracted at the time as well... the bond is as strong as it had ever been. Chanda peers down at Jack from the rafters, wondering at the panic that he seems to be having; but also thrilled that everything really seems to have gone as her brother had planned despite everything. Jack calms down, but only a slight fraction as thoughts slam into his head; old fears and anger... just so much anger and he can't get rid of it. He holds his head in his hands, a nearby vase smashes from the new rage that for some reason just keeps coming and the wind and ice respond to it to the extent that it is a howling blizzard outside, but it evens out a few moments later as Jack struggles with the anger.

"Why am I just so angry? I shouldn't be like this..." He gets up from the bed to clean up the broken glass of the vase, certain he would get an earful from North or Tooth about busting things. Mysterie hasn't moved from the globe and North is a little concerned at this, but when he asks about why she seems so concerned with it she brushes him off with the explanation that she is just admiring it to get him off her case. Her eyes never leave the bright lights. North seems a little nervous about it and gathers the others to discuss what he believes is unusual behavior for her, for all the years she's been staying at the North Pole she'd never taken so much interest in anything... and she'd seemed a little distracted when she had spoken... Coupled with everything that had happened recently, he and the others are just a little paranoid. Meanwhile, Jack is still raging in the room for no real real, he punches his hand into the wall to try and relieve some of the anger slightly but he only manages to bloody and scrape his knuckles for his trouble.

"I gotta get outta here." He mutters, the two "fairies" hide as Jack flies out the window since they had never seen him leave without his staff before. He feels off to the wind, both it and ice that slice into one another and everything that is close to him. Chole turns to Chanda with a smirk.

 

**Perfect, all he needs is one more push off the edge and the Guardians will be gone.**

 

_But how shall we accomplish that? None of the others are like Bunny and that rabbit's been as timid as... well, you know... since that blizzard. They're cautious now... and I think she suspects... she's been acting odd lately..._

Chanda asks in concern. Mysterie can sense Jack's anger from where she stands, but there is little she can do about it... She has her own problems as it is... She closes her eyes, willing away the insistent whisperings that haven't gone away since the day that Jack had lost control. She shivers a little in fear... It is hard not to relive the moment of her death constantly now that Jack had all but shoved it on her a few days before... She pinches the bridge of her nose... What has she gotten herself into this time? The two "fairies" rest, content with the mayhem they had caused for the time being.

 

 

With a sigh, Mysterie summons silver sand to her and she heads out to Burgess. She wants to talk to a certain young man about something before his time comes... and she has no doubt that it will be soon... After all, she'd had something the night before that she'd not had in a grew many years... a vision. It hadn't been a pretty one and Jack was going to be plenty upset about it... at first... there is something she needs to do before it happens... as accidents were want to do... Jamie is walking around, bummed and mostly worrying about Jack as he goes to the market and then not long after he starts walking home. Mysterie flies over to Jamie's home only to find he isn't there; she is about to try some place else when she notices that he is walking up towards the house. Noticing his expression she feels guilty about what she intends to say... but maybe it would cheer him up... in an odd way.... Jamie digs in one pocket for his house keys, his thoughts gloomy as he doesn't notice that she is there. Mysterie steps towards him, speaking to get his attention.

"Jamie." He looks up, shocked to see her there.

"Hey Mysterie, something wrong?" She winces a little, yes there is something wrong... but she couldn't tell him what, particularly since she really doesn't know herself.

"You could say that... not with Jack though." His expression shifts to concern.

"Are you alright?" She sighs a little and instead of answering the question she decides to say what she has to say.

"It's not about me... That's not why I'm here... Jamie, I know why you haven't settled down. That wish in your heart... the one you haven't told Jack about... it's still there isn't it? I haven't destroyed the wish... before you ask, yes it has come to me, but I haven't done anything with it nor have I mentioned it to Jack either." Not that she hasn't been tempted a few times to reveal it, but it was a conflicted and complicated wish that has kept her silent because while she knew that Jack should know... it really isn't her place to tell and this sort of wish is a very private one indeed.

"I can't say I know what he'd think if he knew. Honestly, I'm here because I wanted to ask you something." Jamie's face seems to wash with guilt at the mention of the wish, he knows which wish she means when she speaks of it; it is one he's never told anyone about, but of course... being the granter of wishes... she would know about it.

"And what favor do you need?" He asks, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as the guilt eats a little at him; he can't help but feel guilty, knowing what Jack feels for her and yet he can't help what he feels for Jack either. Mysterie gives him a sympathetic smile.

"Don't feel like you should feel guilty about it, it's only natural after all seeing as he has always been your closest friend." She is a quiet for a moment afterwards before she manages to continue.

"I just wanted to ask if you would... stay with him if anything happened to me... Jamie... It... it's been a long time since I've been granted a glimpse of the future, but... I've seen yours. I probably shouldn't say anything more, Manny might curse me for even coming here to ask this of you... to tell you that you will be like me... but it's the truth." Jamie slowly nods as he absorbs the information that she's given him. 

"Of course. I'd do anything for Jack and if that happens... I promise I'll take good care of him." He nods towards her then with a sad, sympathetic smile. She smiles a little in return.

"Thank you." She isn't sure what else to say to him, for a moment seeming to be indecisive before she simply leaves. Something is wrong, but she isn't sure what it is or if she can even stop it.


	2. Torrent

Jack sits on a post in a little town in New Zealand, watching people come and go; anger sweeps through him as he sees a couple kissing, a couple that is happy.

"I ruin everything." He mutters and plops snow on the two in jealous anger of their happy life right then as he flies off, unaware that two sun spirits were watching him... The two spirits being the changelings who had follow him about after some time of searching. Chole smirks as he watches Jack fly off after dropping snow on the two mortals in jealous anger. Though he isn't sure why the winter spirit seems jealous of the two, it doesn't matter to him... This is the indication he was looking for and he turns towards his sister, murmuring quietly.

"I think I know what needs to be done..." Mysterie sighs as she walks through the forest that surrounds Jack's pond. She doesn't understand what he is feeling really, she isn't sure she understands what is happening to her either... It is just so confusing. The only thing she knows for certain is that things aren't how they should be. Can't they have at least a decade to be happy? She smiles softly though when she finds herself in front of the ice cavern that Jack had changed into a home for the two of them. She is about to go inside to immerse herself in the beauty within when she feels a shearing pain in one shoulder and she spins around to see two sun spirits who are smirking malevolently at her... She hasn't seen any spirit who would think to attack her for any reason since... She doesn't think much about it as she realizes what she felt was a fire ball and the two are launching a second attack. She moves by instinct even as she shouts at them.

"What is your problem?!" Neither answers, not letting up in their attacks. Jack is flying about aimlessly when he feels the pain over the bond.

"Mysterie..." He breathes and he takes off faster than a lighting bolt. Chole snickers at Mysterie as he traps her between a tree and himself momentarily and burns her slowly with a shot of fire. She growls in frustration, why is this day going from bad to worse? She sends sand at him to get him to back off, her skin glowing from the heat and throbbing painfully. She dodges one fire ball only to feel a whip of fire wrap around her right wrist and jerk her off her feet when it is violently tugged on. There is a look of cruel jealousy in the eyes of the spirit who is holding the whip.... wait... _Jealousy?!?!_ _What the hell?!_ She doesn't have much time to think on it as she barely rolls away from a blast of fire that had been aimed at her face.

"COME ON WIND SHE'S IN TROUBLE!" Jack yells as the wind boosts him. When he finally reaches his destination he arrives to see her being beat up by two summer spirits and his eyes go hazy, his body on auto pilot as he slams to the ground, sending a shockwave through the ground itself that shakes the area and the wind lashes angrily as Jack's eyes are nothing but glowing blue orbs of power of ice and cold which surround him. Jack is not himself at that moment, he is only the embodiment of winter. Chole smirks... this is what he's been aiming for and he beats a hasty retreat when he feels the cold, but Chanda doesn't notice and she jerks the whip she holds even as Mysterie shoots sand at her, trying to get her to release the whip but she only ducks the shot and encases her hand in fire before grabbing onto her; Mysterie struggles as the fire licks up from her hand and along her arm in seconds. She utters a sound between frustration and pain as she slams one fist into the other spirit's face, causing her to stumble back but also burning her own hand. Chole fights with the buffeting winds and winter power that comes from Jack who is breathing heavily, but he seems quiet and calm at the same time when he speaks.

 

 

"Didn't you get the memo? You spirits touch her you deal with me." He growls angrily, yet at the same time calmly; underneath the surface is a raging storm. Chole ducks behind a tree, becoming a squirrel. Chandra finally notices Jack is there, she drops the whip she holds as her jaw also drops. First in awe and then in fear and she begins to scramble back when she realizes after a moment that Jack is talking to her... Mysterie sighs a little in relief when the cold soothes the pain of the burns she's suffered in the fight.

"Uh..." It is all Chandra could say in response. Chole had said they'd needed to push Jack over the edge, but she hadn't been prepared for this when he'd told her what the new plan was... The wind picks up and in seconds he has Chanda by the throat, there was no sympathy, no anything to be seen in Jack's eyes as she struggles for air. Cracks can be heard from the death grip he has on her and the wind picks up more, becoming a raging storm that spans out immediately. People freeze to death, power in the city goes out and over half the continent this storm rages as it grows from him. Jack chuckles as he watches the false summer spirit go blue, about to die; at the moment he doesn't care what happens around him, all he wants then is to see the spirit in his grip die. Jack ignores Mysterie completely as he smiles sadistically at Chanda.

"You wanna know something about winter? It can be fun, but it brings death as well... the effects of hypothermia and suffocation... let's see what finishes you off first." He growls as she struggles, scratching as his hand as she tries to fight the cold and the grip he has on her, shivering from the intense cold. Mysterie's eyes widen as she stares at Jack... this isn't right, this isn't the Jack she knew...

"Jack ... no..." Chanda struggles, fear in her eyes now. Chole glares at Jack from the tree... helpless against this power, helpless to help his sister. Jack just chuckles, not realizing what he is doing to the planet... that the globe was now in a massive blizzard and it seems as if a new ice age is beginning. Chanda did the only thing she could think of then that might save her. She shifts from the summer spirit form to return to her normal form; something that no mortal eye has ever seen... she looks exactly like what a human would call a nymph in that she is humanoid and slender in build; her hair is a bark brown and her eyes a spring green, she wore a simple brown dress that immediately is frosted over.

"I-I'm ... s-sorry... p-please let me go..." She manages to barely choke out, but Jack doesn't let go; he intends to finish her off, unaware of what it is he is really thinking as this is the power of winter that is talking through him. Mysterie winces, knowing that she might regret what she is about to do later, but she can't let this happen either... sand slips from her fingers and slides along the helpless changeling. She wonders what on earth this changeling has against her that would have her risk attacking her... She has no time to think about it as she concentrates on the sand, forming it into a shield against the cold for the creature. Chanda's eyes widen and dart to Mysterie as she realizes what the other is trying to do. The sand not only protects her against the worst of the cold, but also pushes against Jack's grip to try and get him to let her go.

 

 

"Jack... you can't do this..." Mysterie says, trying to snap him out of it. Jack doesn't let go, but he slowly loosens his grip slightly for a brief moment only to have it tighten again; the power of winter doesn't want to let go.

"I didn't want to do this... but you're giving me no choice..." She whispers and the sand that stands between the changeling and the winter spirit begins to heat beneath his fingers, her power over light causing it to glow and soon the changeling is forced to close her eyes as it becomes blindingly bright. Jack groans in slight pain as the sand begins to heat and as it continues his groans turned to screams and he is forced to drop Chanda. Half blinded by the light and half frozen... the changeling flees for her life in the form of a fox that disappears into a nearby bush. Chole scowls in Mysterie's direction, not liking that he owes his sister's life to the enemy, even as she winces at the sound of Jack's pain... but it was a small price to pay in the face of the guilt that is in her own heart that she knows would be in his if she let him do this. She simply can't let him. She moves over to him, the sand that had scalded him instantly cooling and losing its brilliant glow as it works now to repair the burns it had just caused. Mysterie feels guilty for having to do that to Jack... but as she'd told him... He hadn't given her a choice. The wind slowly begins to die down, everything around the two of them is destroyed, uprooted. Buildings have half come down, people still freeze in the cold and dead animals are everywhere. No power is in the city whatsoever. Slowly, Jack staggers a bit before he falls to his hands and knees, coughing up blood from having that much power pulled from him; his eyes are back to their regular blue as he glances around with guilt and self hatred. He looks at his hand that holds his staff, the one that created the power to do this... tears fall, freezing before they even hit the ground. Mysterie wraps her arms around him, pulling him close; doing her best to comfort him, stroking his back as she wonders why this is all happening now. Jack's body is wracked with sobs and he tosses the staff away from him; it clatters like a stick as he covers his face with his hands, not wanting any of it to be real... any of this to be real as he tries to pull away from her. Not wanting to do what he has done to the shape shifter... to her... even as tears splash against his hands. Mysterie only holds him closer, murmuring soothing reassurances that it is okay and that he won't hurt her. She knows good and well that he could, but she also knows that he wouldn't do so on purpose. He had meant to hurt that changeling on purpose... had gone after her with deadly intent... but he would never do that when it came to Mysterie. Not on purpose, not under his own will power and even as much as the power had taken over him in that moment... he'd still been conscious of things... even if the ramifications of it all hadn't hit him. They sat there together what seems like forever and Jack finally stops struggling against her. Exhaustion from his emotional response to what he's just done and the power he's unleashed finally take over him and he goes limp in her arms. Moments later Bunny pops up from a tunnel nearby, the Pooka looks like he's frozen as all of his fur is plastered to his body as if he'd taken a bath and then walked into a freezer, each strand of fur freezing against him.

"W-what h-h-happened?" He asks, his teeth chattering; the spring spirit really didn't do well in temperatures this low, he is worse in dealing with it then Mysterie is, but then again she isn't a seasonal spirit. North appears next, he looks more than concerned; Tooth follows behind him with a small fairy squad and moves closer to the two of them, helping Mysterie to stand as she shifts to cradle Jack in her arms bridal style. Sandy floats over, looking at Jack then her, his sand sketching out the word instead of his usual symbols:

 

Explain?

Mysterie nods a little in response to Sandy's question.

"At the pole. I'll meet you there." She takes off into the air with the help of her sand.


	3. Not All is Fine

Jack talks a bit in his sleep, even flailing a little in her grip for a moment, much like a cat when they were in the air and trying to twist to fall on their feet.

"L-let g-go... leave me be..." He mutters. Mysterie can't help but chuckle a little before she begins humming a soothing tune to calm him down as she carries him to the pole, her sand carrying his staff. Jack snuggles close to her like a child would their mother. The other Guardians wait for her on the other side of the room, discussing what to do with Jack as she put him in his room and they wait for her to return.

"The bloke killed hundreds!" North gives Bunny a stern look.

"I know that he probably knows that, but we don't tell him of damage that happened all over, understood?!" Bunny's ears flatten a little before he nods in sympathy. It is bad enough that the Guardians had been unable to stop what had happened, all those lives... children and adults... North knows that such news would destroy Jack. The group turns at the sound of Mysterie's soft words. 

"Things have taken a turn for the worst... It's true... but, it's not Jack's fault. He was provoked... You all thought that Jack was acting odd before, no?" They nod in agreement, recalling their accusations against him.

"I found out today why... A changeling. One... maybe two of them, attacked me and I think it was to push Jack into being swallowed by his anger... It's a problem, true, but one that needs a delicate handling. We should also be alert for any other changelings... We need a way to communicate that cannot be replicated, something that we would recognize amongst each other... perhaps a code word that we say to indicate that none of us has been replaced." The group nods before Sandy signals that he wants to talk to Mysterie alone and uses his sand to push the other Guardians out for the moment, shutting the door behind them despite their sudden protests. He then turns to her, gesturing with his symbols that they need to talk and his glance over to Jack indicates what about. She sighs resignedly, but nods her head; it was something that can't be avoided and she is certain that it wasn't going to be anything good. Sandy blows out a huff of air as his sand flashes in symbols that she reads easily enough:

 

The Guardians are thinking about locking him up for a bit because of the changelings. He can't keep doing that.

Sandy looks at Jack sadly even as he went on:

 

Just now he killed thousands... Storms are everywhere in human news and many froze to death while others were lost to destruction. He needs to stay here until we deal with those changelings.

"He won't like it... but at this point we have no other option...." She rubs her forehead, wincing slightly at the headache as the whispers in her mind became louder for a brief moment; she closes her eyes, pushing them away. Sandy looks at her in concern:

 

Are you okay?

Before she could think to answer though Jack turns in his sleep, slowly opening his eyes and yawning as he scratches one arm. He turns, still groggy, so that he looks over to the two of them. Sandy looks at Jack with concern before Jack realizes where he is and in an instant he makes a run for the window, not wanting to be there. Mysterie's eyes snap open then and she reacts without really thinking. Two whips wrap around Jack's legs; one gold, one silver. A second silver whip has wrapped itself around his torso and Jack struggles against the sand fruitlessly.

"Let me go!" He grunts in frustration. Mysterie walks over to him, hitting him with a powerful dose of gold sand to knock him out and keep him out. Only once he's back in bed does she turn back to Sandy and shakes her head.

 

 

"If I answer your question it doesn't leave this room." Sandy nods in agreement before looking at Jack's limp form on the bed, he feels sympathetic towards the winter spirit for having to endure as much as he has in recent times, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"I can't say for sure... but something is wrong with me. I don't know what... I have been hearing voices... nothing like Jakul or Shadow... but they are similar.. and they are constant. I can ignore them for the most part... but doing so often causes a headache. I couldn't begin to tell you what's wrong beyond that... and having the vision that I did... I haven't had a vision of the future since I was alive Sandy. I don't know what all this means for me..." She glances over to Jack sadly, unable to help the sorrow that overcomes her though she isn't sure why... She was not sure of anything anymore. Sandy sighs, or what was a gesture of a sigh. After a moment he got her attention again:

 

It might be important. The future is not easy to tell and the whispers... I'm still quite unsure about.

He gives her a sympathetic smile even as he goes on.

 

You're Jack's everything... you know that? He told me so a while back and I'm sure you'll be happy with him soon. 

Mysterie can only shake her head, she knew that, but she spoke what she felt and thought.

"I don't think it's going to be that easy... The future... Jack's believer is going to join us... That's what I saw, as for the voices... I can't imagine it means well for me." She sighs and turns fully to look at the Guardian.

"I told North I might accept being a Guardian once we'd dealt with Pitch... but I'm having second thoughts on that with everything that's happened now... I have no doubt he's not forgotten my saying that... Even with the time that's passed..." She sighed again. The voices whispering doubts, about how she could never be a Guardian because she was not pure enough, that she would never be worthy... she shakes the voices away as Sandy nods, a grim expression crossing his face:

 

Even though I know you can do it and Jack believes in you too, perhaps a delay is for the best. 

With that he leaves her be. Once Sandy had left the room, Mysterie only felt worse... she hadn't had the heart to reveal to him that since Jack had blasted her days ago by accident that a dark shadow has taken to following her around. It wasn't something that could be seen, just felt and she has the feeling that the stronger this feeling gets the closer she will be to whatever it was that is only an annoyance currently. The two of them believed in her... but how could she believe in herself? In truth... she's never been very high on confidence in life... Her childhood had been filled with nothing but those her own age who had made her feel less than worthless... She has never felt like she's deserved anything really and even now, as she turns her eyes to Jack... Even with the love she feels for him and knows he feels for her... She still can't believe she deserves any of this.... Perhaps that is the true reason she has never taken North up on his offer after Pitch had been dealt with and things had been calm. Because she doesn't think she deserves it... and since no one believes in her... How can she exist as she is if she doesn't have believers? Well, okay, she did have one... Jamie... but she can't help but cringe at that thought... Because she doesn't deserve even that. Not after what Shadow had done to him...

 

 

Jack slowly opens his eyes, he's no idea how long he's been asleep this time but he knows he has to wake up. He looks around, at first seeing nothing in his room upon first glance and, thinking that he is alone, he pulls back the covers in the dimly lit room. Mysterie stands by one of the windows, just staring off into space... Not really even thinking anymore. Jack grunts a little as pain fills his body and boy does it hurt; he can't even talk because his voice is quite raw from all the screaming he's done ... was it just yesterday? He looks at the window next to him. He could leave and never come back, it would be best for everyone at the moment. Unknown to either Mysterie or the Guardians he had heard them talk about locking him up and he has no intention of being locked up just because a couple of changelings. He tiptoes as silently as he can to the window, but when he gets to it he finds it locked and any attempt he makes besides just trying to open it like humans do sends a stinging jolt through him. Mysterie, who seems to be oblivious to him, just closes her eyes and absorbs the silence around her. Jack winces at the jolt he gets from the barrier though it is more reflex than because it is painful; he decides to sit down on the window seat to think a bit, mostly about how he is going to get out. Mysterie is so out of it at that moment that she doesn't notice the tears falling down her cheeks nor that Jack has awoken. Jack sighs when he finally realizes he isn't alone, he can't make heads or tails of what she is feeling; it seems like just a jumbled mess thought he notices she seems to be crying. Is she upset over something? It is really hard to tell honestly. He walks over to her, each step is agony though from the pain he'd suffered earlier; he ignores it as he moves to her to wrap his arms around her. She doesn't move or speak, she is too far gone at the moment to do more than barely even take note of the sensation of his arms around her in her mind. Her voice is soft when she finally does speak after a long moment of silence.

"You aren't going to like this Jack... but Sandy confirmed it a moment ago. ... There's no easy way to say it.... Jamie passed away last night."


	4. For Nearly 300 Years

Jack's eyes widen hugely, he doesn't speak as his hands fall to his sides for a moment. There is silence that is suddenly broken as he falls to his knees, sobbing.

"Why me?" He chokes out, crying for his best friend and believer. Mysterie turns to him, still unaware that she was crying herself as she kneels and pulls him close; she rests her head against him. Even knowing what she did... it still hurt. She had just talked to him a couple of days before hand... It seems unreal that the young man she'd spoken with is no longer alive. Jack tries to pull away, suddenly not wanting to be seen or heard, but it doesn't last long and he cries into her shirt; icing it over with frozen tears, but she doesn't care as he continues to cry until he has no tears left and is just left a sniveling mess. She just holds him close, murmuring softly.

"It's okay... I know how much he means to you... We'll see him again, promise." Her reassurances only make him cry again before he becomes limp with exhaustion. Bunny and the other Guardians rap quietly on the door before opening. Each one is sad, for they are in quiet mourning over the loss of the boy they had watched grow up, who had been the reason that they still could protect the children of the world. Mysterie looks up from Jack when the door opens and the Guardians came in. She knows that Sandy knew of what she'd seen, but it is obvious from their expressions that the little Guardian hasn't told the others. He is still sad over Jamie's passing, even knowing that the young man will join them as a spirit; he knew better than any of them that Jack would take the news the hardest, which is why Mysterie had told him that she would tell him.

"He's okay guys. As I said... I'll stay with him here... it's the least I can do." Sandy gives her a puzzled look at her choice of words as she hugs Jack close, the others don't seem to think anything is odd with what she said though as she shifts to put him on the bed and lay down next to him herself; exhaustion sweeping over her and the group leaves to let the two sleep. North murmurs quietly, so not to disturb Jack, that they would return later. Mysterie's rest, however, is anything but peaceful and she twitches a little in her sleep, curling up against Jack as she is plagued with nightmares. In his sleep, Jack curls around her, hugging her close to his chest; when Mysterie is shocked awake by a nightmare she pants from the fear that has enveloped her, but realizing it is just a dream she slowly calms down. Especially when she realizes she is curled up against Jack, a sigh of relief escapes her, who is talking in his sleep.

"No, I don't want another snicker doodle Bunny." Despite wondering if the nightmares she'd found herself trapped in was just another effect of ... whatever is happening to her... a small smile tugs at her lips as she looks at Jack. She rubs at her eyes, but even though she feels more exhausted than before, she can't get back to sleep and so she slowly shifts away so that she can stretch without disturbing Jack's sleep. The feeling of that shadow lurking over her is stronger than before and she winces before she shifts to slide from the bed and go back to the window she'd been staring out of earlier.... or maybe it was yesterday... The light that filters in through the nearby window slides over Jack's body and his eyes slowly open; he forces them shut from the brightness of the light, groaning. He feels painful all over, he is sure it was from laying down for so long and perhaps bed sores... if spirits could get those. He looks over at her and then the events of the previous day hit him and he gasps, clutching at his chest as pain and realization hits him all at once; his first believer, his friend, is gone. Mysterie turns and moves over to him, sympathy in her eyes even as she stands next to him and gently threads her fingers through his hair. A single tear falls from one eye, but she doesn't really notice. She is too distracted by Jack's pain through the bond and her own sorrow that seems to be trying to swallow her. Jack shifts to look at her.

"H-how d-did he p-pass." His voice trembles as he tries not to burst into tears again, shifting his gaze towards the window as he waits for an answer. She is silent a moment.

"He was protecting a child from a crook who had wanted to hurt the child who was trying to keep him from robbing one of the stores after your blizzard took out the electricity... He and a few others stood up to such people in the town... He didn't know the man had a knife when he was facing him. He managed to fight him off, but he tripped over some of the debris in the street and fell on the knife the man had left behind... It wasn't anyone's fault. It was fate." Jack swallows back a choked sob that was about to escape; he doesn't say anything for a long time as he just stares off, his eyes glazing over and slowly glowing with anger and his power, but ever so slowly it drains away and Jack turns back to her. He hugs her, burying his face against her.

 

 

"I love you and I know Jamie's probably watching over us." She nods as she hugs him back, muttering softly.

"I'm sure he'll make a good Guardian some day..." She closes her eyes tight, remembering the promise she had asked Jamie to make... She can only feel pain for the moment. She just wants to cry... and she doesn't even know why. The two spend several hours in silence, with no one else for company but each other. After a long moment of silence Jack looks around the room, despite the pain of losing Jamie he is becoming quite bored.

"Why can't I leave? You know I can take down those changelings no problem if they bothered me." He looks at her pleadingly, wanting her to let him out, but she knows that if she does that catastrophe and destruction were likely to strike again.

"Yes, I know you can and that's the problem..." She says softly, meeting his gaze in quiet sadness as she remembers what had nearly happened.

"You nearly killed one of them when they deliberately provoked you. I'm not going to risk it and neither will the others... You can't imagine what it feels like... Having the knowledge that you have deliberately taken a life because you couldn't control yourself... That you purposely set out to end that life..." She closes her eyes, feeling despair sweep through her as she remembers the lives she had taken.

"It changes a person Jack. I know that better than anyone... not even the Guardians can say they've killed despite their pasts." Jack nods sadly and hugs her close. She isn't expecting what he says next.

"I know what you mean." He sighs.

"It started when I was a new spirit... Just weeks after my birth and finding that no one could see or hear me. I was really upset so I decided to take flight..." His eyes glaze over from the memory, tears pricking at his eyes as he shifts to meet her gaze.

"There was a village girl. I didn't think anything of it, but I didn't know the things of hypothermia or any of that yet as I was still new to it and she was on her way to school when a few boys came and..." He nearly chokes on the words.

"They first bullied her by calling her out, they were really mean to her; the first punch was a warning, they said, but then they were out right beating on her and no one came to help. They were rich and so people ignored what the boys were doing to the poor girl completely. I didn't feel any mercy for the boys that day..." His gaze shifts a moment before turning back to hers again.

"Three boys turned up dead the next morning from hypothermia and slashes across their stomaches..." Mysterie is silent throughout the whole thing. She'd heard of that story when she'd been doing research on Burgess when she'd still been alive, but she had never connected the dots before. It had never once occurred to her that Jack might be the reason the boys had died the way they had. She rests her head against him, wondering how she'd missed the obvious at the time... but it didn't matter.

 

 

Suddenly she wants to tell him what has been happing in the last few days, but she doesn't dare at this moment... things are bad enough so all she do is simply hug him. Remembering, and being stuck in that memory, makes Jacks eyes glow blue. He sighs as he goes on.

"Afterwards people started calling me the Winter Angel of Death." He gulps.

"Because... I granted the wishes of many suicidal for..." He gulps again, not sure how she would take this and really detesting himself for it.

"The three hundred years... every once in a while a child will call for me and I put them to rest... Freezing them... it's quick." 

"I read about that... a while back... I thought it was just a story..." She says quietly. She had read about it in several stories, actually, when she'd been alive. They had all just been fan stories though based off the movie... so what reason did she have to believe it could have possibly actually been real? Tears fall from his eyes, but then he smiles.

"But now my life's better. I'm past that and no one's asked me since to do that." He hugs her, he knows that his life is better with her and that Jamie will be back. Somehow he just knew.

"I know he will... I... Jack..." She fumbles with the words a little.

"I told you once that when I was alive there were some rare times when I'd had visions... I had one a few nights ago... I didn't know what would happen exactly but I knew Jamie would die... That he would come back too... it showed me this... I donno why it did..." Jack's eyes fill with hurt when he realizes that she's known and hadn't told him, he pulls back from her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice is slightly broken, feeling like she doesn't trust him enough and for some odd reason anger sweeps through him once more, the winds pull power from him and he gags a little on the pain as he holds his stomach.

"God I wish my emotions would stop doing that..." Guilt washes over her, not because of what she's said though, but because of what she hasn't told him... 


	5. Bound

"Because I knew how you felt about him... I knew you might think that you could stop it and would try... He's your best friend after all and things have been so confusing lately with the changelings... I hate to admit it... but I was distracted by them at the time so I didn't think it was the most important thing really." She feels more and more guilty that she hasn't said anything before about what is happening with her and she decides that she'd just say it... Things aren't gong to get any worse for the moment... at least she doesn't think they can really... she hopes they can't...

"Jack... I'm genuinely scared... Something is going to happen... I don't know what and I can't even begin to think about what I can do to even stop it... but it... It's gong to be bad... that's all I know..." She puts her head in her hands, trying to pull her thoughts together through the torrent of emotions that seem to swirl through her. Jack moves to her and hugs her close, willing the storm outside to dissipate, but it won't but it was small at least... still it is very dangerous despite its size.

"God it hurts, I can't control my powers like I used to." He says, then voices he remembers having heard before surface and his eyes go wide as he whispers.

"The children need me..." He bolts up into the air suddenly, having let go of her; in some sort of trance though he is trying his hardest to get out of it, and watching him Mysterie realizes what is going on, remembering what Jack had just told her of his past. Against her better judgement she uses her sand to hover in the air and she holds him tight; sand swirls around the two of them and she tugs him over to the window, temporarily having shifted the two of them that made them into pure light and allows them to pass through the barrier that North had put up to keep them both inside and other things out. She doesn't leave his side though, instead, following him in silence to where the sensation is pulling him. Once in the general area he looks here and there; flying aimlessly for a moment before he stops at the window of a very sick child. She is hooked up to a ventilator, barely breathing. His eyes glow in the darkness as the girl looks over to him pleadingly as he moves inside the room, Mysterie is right behind him. He whispers a prayer before he does what he always has when the children call. The girl slowly closes her eyes as he cools her body to deathly temperatures and she slowly stops breathing.

"Dear MiM, take care of her." Jack collapses then as the trance lets go of him and he comes to his senses once more. He looks over at Mysterie then glances about the quiet room in confusion. Mysterie simply wraps her arms around him, the sand wrapping around the two of them again as she tugs him from the room and away from the young child. She takes him back to the room, the sand dispersing from around them once they were inside. She says nothing about what she's just seen and it is once they've returned that he began to struggle against her hold.

"What did I do?!" He really wants to know, all he remembers is that there were whispers of young voices, thousands of them, and then... nothing. She gives him a sad smile as she releases him.

"Just what you had to do. Nothing more." He sighs, knowing that he won't get anything more out of her, but he still tries to remember what he's been doing, eventually his mind lashes out at him, trying to get him to stop.

"Ah! God that hurts..." He rubs his temples, trying to get the pain to go away. Mysterie hugs him.

"Don't force it. Sometimes it's better not to remember." 

 

 

In the forest, or what is left of it... Chanda watches her brother pace. Jack had done a number on the forest and that they are alive is a miracle really... Jack had nearly killed her and that made her nervous now. Why is her brother so obsessed with getting rid of the humans anyway? It isn't like there were many changelings left to help... and avenging the dead is pointless really... She rubs her throat nervously, unable to shake the fear of having been in Jack's grip. She's never been so afraid in all of her life. After a long while Chole stops pacing.

"I know someone who can help."

"I hope you're right brother..." She says, looking back over to him from staring at her own hand.

Meanwhile, at the pole, the Guardians come into the room, their expressions grim and worried as they know another child has died, but what she's died from has clued them in. Jack looks at them nervously, Bunny is the only one who seems furious but even that evens out after a moment to being somber and sad as they glance over to Mysterie.

"I think it iz time Jack had a little rest for a bit." Sandy forms a ball of sand as Jack is backing away from the group and suddenly it becomes a game of hit-the-target with Sandy getting frustrated at missing and turns to Mysterie for help. She shakes her head this time and instead of helping she actually counteracts the little Guardian's attempts with her own sand as anger flashes in her eyes all of the sudden, without any real reason at all.

"OUT!" She growls, surprising the four. She doesn't want to deal with them today. She's had enough of their childish treatment of the both of them and she just wanted to... well, she didn't know what she wanted exactly, but she knows she doesn't want them around. Jack is shocked by her outburst and he moves over to her, rubbing one of her arms soothing as he glares at the four.

"Guys, not today. I know how things seem but now's not the time to be acting like children!" Jack growls, surprising the four with how mature he seems to be being towards them and clearly they understand as they leave the room to go back to figuring out what to do next about the current troubles. Jack looks over to Mysterie and kisses her gently to distract her from doing something drastic as the others left.

"Don't worry about me too much, I don't need you to have added stress." He says, realizing all this through the bond as he pulls her close and tugs her so that they both fall onto the bed with her on top of him. He slips a hand beneath her shirt as he rubs her back, trying to make her feel better and calm her down. She sighs a little as she calms down somewhat... but not completely... She isn't angry at Jack and really she isn't angry at the Guardians either but... She just... She closes her eyes, focusing on Jack's gentle touch in an attempt to allow it to calm her down... to push away the unwarranted anger. Jack holds her close and kisses her as he continues to rub her back as he feels her calm down.

"I love you, ya know that?" He smiles as he rubs circles along her spine, it was a rhetorical question and they both knew it. 

 

 

With a contented sigh, she snuggles closer to Jack, her anger forgotten for the moment as well as everything else...  For once, since the changelings had appeared, she sinks into the contentment that is just being with Jack. The peace of just being together lulls them both into a deep slumber. Meanwhile, the two changelings had infiltrated the home of the summer spirits, posing as summer spirits themselves. It hadn't taken much at all to convince the "king" to destroy the Guardians. Once that was done Chole and Chanda also went to the autumn spirits, taking their forms to get their help as well; the autumn spirits were all too happy to help because they hated Jack for - as they had perceived - being Mother Nature's favorite season, when in truth Mother Nature loved all her children equally. With both seasons backing the two changelings, Chole smiles at his sister and speaks to her in their sign language:

We attack at dawn with the autumn spirits.

Jack groans a little in his sleep as whispers and pain hit him, jolting him awake from his slumber. He looks over to see that Mysterie is sleeping peacefully next him, but he feels that something isn't right. Careful not to wake her, he disentangles himself from her grip and slides from the bed. He moves over to the window and looks outside, unsure why but something isn't right. He is unaware of the rope that wraps itself around his middle and arms until it yanks him through a spacial hole being held by a pair of specialized shadow spirits; known as the "escape artists" among most spirits.

"Hello Jack." They speak in unison, Jack struggles against the rope; wherever it is they've brought him it is too dark to really see and he isn't sure what they use to gag him really, some sort of cloth... he hopes. His words are muffled by it but the two seem to still understand him.

"Oh, we don't want anything from you except revenge against the Guardians and after that we'll destroy that light spirit you love so dearly." Jack tries to fight back, but he is still too drained from all the power he's exerted in the last few days to do anything as he is injected with something that he could only think is a sort of sleeping potion as his conscious mind fades and he falls into the darkness that is unconsciousness.


	6. Stained Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own "Going Down For Real" by Flo Rida

Mysterie woke almost immediately. Something is wrong.... she looks around and realizes with alarm that Jack is missing. Then she feels more than sees the darkness... the shadow is growing and it makes her tumble from the bed. She gasps in sheer pain at the force of it... something is coming... Something... Something she didn't think was possible... yet she feels it and she swears she hears an evil chuckle in her mind as the darkness seems to swirl about her.

"Jack..." She gasps out, not sure what is going on, only hearing a whispered voice in her mind before intense pain slams into her.

 **"He's mine..."** She must have made a lot of noise because soon she finds that the Guardians have rushed into the room, none of them able to figure out what is going on with her and worried when they realize that Jack is gone... A letter flutters through the air to land perfectly onto the empty bed. Tooth picks it up; it is from the changelings, she reads it aloud:

 

You better give up now Guardians. Soon your precious winter spirit will be nothing but a puddle on the ground; either that or we could just give him to his ice brethren for safe keeping and tell Mysterie we send our regards to her since she was the one to see this coming.

Mysterie shakes as she hears this... the changelings... they... Before any of the Guardians can react, she has dissolved into a pile of sand and is gone. She would search the ends of the earth to find those two... She hasn't killed in a long time... but all she feels now is anger and despite the quiet voice inside her that tells her she shouldn't do this she ignores it as she speeds through the air. She is going to kill those two when she sees them and any spirit that dares to stand in her way. Blinded by a murderous rage, she doesn't realize that she is playing right into the hands of the shadow that seems to follow her... 

Jack wakes, groaning in pain; the trip from wherever it had been that he'd been taken to first to the next place is anything but peaceful as those carrying him slam him into rocks and any cactus they come upon to weaken him further and it works. He feels a burning sensation on his wrists and realizes, when he comes to fully again, that he is being held up against a wall by bonds of pure fire; he whimpers in pain, making the sun spirits in the room smile.

"Good morning Jack, hope you like the comfort." The familiar voice of the sun "king" says.

"Now, if you promise to be a good servant we may let you live." The changelings, posing as sun spirits, smile at Jack who struggles angrily against the bonds only to be blasted by a stream of fire. He cries out in pain and hangs limply like meat on a hook as he breathes heavily, knowing that it is useless... He is a puppet to be used by them now, as weak as he is there would be no fighting back and there is little chance they will allow him to recover enough to break away or fight back. The sun "king" smiles when Jack's eyes dull with resignation.

"Good, now you'll show us the layout of that shop, won't you?" Jack nods reluctantly. He doesn't want to betray North or any of the others, but he has no choice... He only hopes they'll realize that... He wants to cry, but he doesn't dare as he closes his eyes for a moment, why is this happening? No one notices the silver sand that slips through the "palace." At first it is only in dribbles but then it is like a torrent... the changelings cry out in alarm and the spirits spin from Jack as the sand seems to swirl about the space much as a sandstorm in a desert; it forces them to back away from Jack as it pelts them harshly though it is several minutes before Mysterie actually appears in their midst; black robes obscure her features... This is something she hasn't done in so very long, the attire is the same she had once worn when she had slaughtered the three unfortunates on the dream plane years before... The sun spirits are about to realize they have all made a critical error even as the sand slowly leaves the air to return to her, allowing them to see; the sand isn't silver anymore... it is pitch black. The arrogant sun "king" walks right up to her without fear, thinking that he will teach her a lesson for simply coming in uninvited like this and causing havoc. An old radio, abandoned by some human, is playing some music off to one side of the cavern:

_It's going down for real_

_It's going down for real_

_And they already know me_

_It's going down for real_

 

_And they already know me_

_It's going down further than femurs..._

 

 

"What are you doing here sand spirit? You're not welcome here! Guards, get rid of her!" He howls and the guards glow red hot, pointing fire spears at her, flames are shot out at her, the twins meanwhile, cut Jack loose. Jack groans in pain as both changelings drag him towards the door, changing into giant eagles. Mysterie's sand blocks the fire like a black shield and then becomes a whip that beheads both of the fire spirits, their blood splattering along the walls as they drop where they stand. The changelings don't get far as they pick up Jack and try to flee the cavern only to cry out when they drop him as sand slices through their claws; Jack lands safely on a cloud of sand, but two more sun spirits try to approach Jack to drag him away only to be split down the middle where they stand, landing in two pieces on the floor. More guards rush Mysterie, but she is quicker and they too are cut down by her sand whips. She turns to the "king" of the sun spirits.

"You should have known better... I am not a sand spirit. I am a light spirit... You are out of your league..." She growls, the changelings return to being sun spirits to heal their wounds and still blend in, but Mysterie spins around to them, her sand whip lashing out and slicing their bodies to ribbons, leaving them alive but in serious pain now as she glares at them.

"I spared you two once... Now you will see what happens when you anger me..." The two stare in abject fear, this is not the light spirit they had followed around for weeks. The one they had assumed they'd know enough about to take the place of... Mysterie is all but ignoring Jack who is wrapped in a golden sand cloud protectively, soothing any burns even as Mysterie glows like a dark nightlight... the color a light purple and beneath the black cowl her eyes shine with a tainted yellow power that is almost purple itself... Her gaze sweeps across the room, daring any of the other spirits to test her power. The sun spirits all back away from her gaze.

"No! It's not worth it! Please stay down!" Chanda cries out as Chole struggles to his feet despite his bleeding wounds. He hasn't come this far to fail the millions of their dead people who had suffered at the hands of humans! He sends a blast of fire at Mysterie with one hand, the other sending out a blast of ice that was similar to Jack's; the rest of the sun kingdom is done with this mess and flies out of the cavern that was the fiery kingdom. Jack groans, trying to move to see what is going on, but he can't really see anything, too weak from recent events.

"M-mysterie..." He manages to say, she doesn't hear him though as she bats away Chole's ice and fire with a purple tainted white fire; she advances on the already wounded spirit.

"I spared your sister from his wrath... Now you will feel mine." She spits at him and Chole lets out a cry of pain as the fire engulfs him, but it is cut short when Chanda cries out and runs over to him. The fire sputters out and she swings around, searching for anyone else that is brave enough... or stupid enough... to challenge her. The few spirits that haven't right out fled back away further, making it clear they want nothing to do with her as Chanda grabs her burnt sibling, who is barely alive, and pulls him away from Mysterie. No one dares challenge her now, any who have weapons toss them down as Jack struggles in the cocoon, having heard every word. With no one daring to defy her, she turns back to Jack; the sand whip disappearing while the sand cocoon swirls around him like a protective barrier but allows for movement at the same time. The moment she looks at him something seems to slide between the two of them, blocking the bond that they have always shared and it's like with Jakul all over again even as the glow of her eyes fades from beneath the cowl. She says nothing as she moves towards him, those brave few who didn't flee the first time simply watch the two of them. In the near silence now the radio could now be heard playing:

_It's going down for real_

_It's going down for real_

_It's going down for real_

_It's going down for real_

_It's going down for real_

 

 

Jack stares at her in shock.  _What happened to you?_ It's all he can think.  _It can't be like this again... I won't let it..._

"Mysterie... no." She says nothing as she stops before him, a couple of feet away; simply holding out a hand to him even as the black sand swirls around the two of them, blinding them from their surroundings to whisk them away and back to the pole. Once they are there she simply stands as she is... as if they hadn't actually moved, but as her anger is finally quelled her hand trembles slightly even as she reaches out towards him. Jack moves forward, grabbing her hand and embracing her; he doesn't want her to leave him like that again, he never wants to have to face Shadow again and not be able to have her... For a moment, she holds him close even as she trembles from what she's done... It hadn't been Shadow. It would be so much more simple if it had been, if she could blame it on that darker personality... but no... As before, before Shadow had existed as a separate being in her... it was she who had mercilessly slaughtered those spirits... whose anger had burned brightly against the injustice of it all...

Then she jerks suddenly as something seems to tug at her inwardly... and then she is suddenly jerked back from Jack like a puppet on strings...

"Jack... I..." It is all that she could say before black sand engulfs her and she is just simply gone. Jack's mind goes wild as she is engulfed in sand again.

"Mysterie!" He cries out, unaware that the Guardians have entered the room and see what has happened. Jack turns to them, his head down, hair covering his face; shadowing it so that they can't see the tears that are slowly trailing down his face as he balls his hands into fists.

"Why?" The group seems to sigh as they thought they knew what this was the beginning of, of trouble that they have dealt with before, but they have no idea... None of them do... Sandy is the only one who wonders if maybe things aren't what the others thought as Tooth hugs Jack who is trying to reach Mysterie through their bond, but it is like before... as if she is dead and he cries into Tooth's feathers, soaking them with wet tears as the ordeal has left him less than his normal cold temperature. He'd been weak enough from before and now he is even further so from the pain with the fire though the wounds have been mostly healed. Sandy sighs as he watches the scene before him, the three knew full well what this could all mean and they weren't looking forward to it. Only Sandy has doubts...


	7. Promise to Keep

Outside the moon glows brightly, from the earth emerges a new spirit; one that Mysterie had said would join them... Fulfilling a promise that she had made to Jack. Jamie stands a little unsteady on the ground he's just emerged from, it is a graveyard, but he isn't really paying much attention to that at the moment as he is staring up at the sky at the moon. It is so incredibly bright and seems to illuminate everything around him, but the voice that seems to speak to him is soft, caring and full of love like that of a parent.

 _Jamie Bennett, fulfill your promise at the Pole._ Jamie is surprised that he still has his memories, those words are all he hears from the moon. How is he supposed to get to the North Pole? He cries out in surprise when a warm wind picks him up and tosses him high into the air.

"Whoa!" The playful South wind whispers its name to him even as it swirls around him, happy to be a companion to the newest spirit. He laughs a little, it doesn't occur to him to find a mirror, but if he'd seen his reflection he'd have noticed that he looks exactly as he had the day he'd died. He is 21 with brown hair, now with gold highlights mingled in it and amber flecks in his brown eyes. He wore a navy hoodie, just like Jack's, with blue jeans. 

"Hey wind... can you take me to the North Pole?" The wind answers by sending him soaring and Jamie laughs, whooping at the freedom of flight despite that it takes him a while to get himself situated so that he doesn't just look silly... Not that it occurs to him that no one would see him and so it doesn't really matter if he looks silly or not. Once he is at the pole he all but tumbles through the front doors. The yeti give him friendly greetings as did all the elves who see him; how could they not know who he is after all? He would have normally marveled at the workshop except that the words that the Moon had spoken to him keep him focused. He has to find Jack. It seems like it took forever to find the right room in the place. Who knew there could be so many rooms in North's Workshop? Once he does he notices that all the Guardians are in the room, quietly talking to each other while Tooth holds Jack.

"Jack?" He asks carefully as he takes in the scene before him, he has a sinking feeling about what he sees... For the next few days, Jack closes himself off from the Guardians and anyone else for that matter, snapping at Bunny when he tries to be sympathetic only to be frozen stiff from Jack's staff and an angry Tooth tries next but she gets nothing out of Jack. North tries cheering him up but to no avail, Jack just gives him the cold shoulder. Sandy tries reassuring Jack that they'll find Mysterie but it seems to do nothing as well; Jamie seems to be the only one to get close to him, but then again Jamie barely says two words and seems to be the only one not trying to cheer Jack up or anything, he seemed to understand more than the others. Every night Sandy has to force Jack to sleep, knowing that the winter spirit is likely going to kill himself at this rate just trying to look for Mysterie if he pushes himself too much. Jamie never once asks what has happened; not that he really needs to as the Guardians have told him what Mysterie had told Sandy... who had told them the evening that Jack had been kidnapped. It isn't much, but it is enough. He learns to help Sandy when it came to ensuring that Jack has good dreams, though he couldn't produce sand he can still change it. He can only wonder what force could have dragged Mysterie away like that. Not even Shadow or Jakul had managed that feat. Every day is mostly the same, Jack goes out to hunt for Mysterie, searching every place that he can think of. He is overjoyed that Jamie is back, just as Mysterie had predicted, but Jack couldn't lose her and he wouldn't... not now... not ever again.

 

 

Jamie is mostly silent but on some outings, like today, he would make small talk even if Jack doesn't answer him back.

"Sophie was actually kind of excited when I told her I might be spending time with you as a spirit myself." He shakes his head as he flies next to Jack, he still doesn't fully have the whole flying thing down, but he is still new to being a spirit despite the several weeks that have already passed by. He's learned a lot, but the art of flying is something he still needs more time to master and be able to do like Jack... so far he can keep pace with the winter spirit, but he can't do all of the tricks that he's seen Jack pull off over the years... not yet anyway. Jack groans as they return to the Pole after another fruitless search. He covers his ears as silent whispers of anger return, anger that wants every living thing to die.

"Stop!" Jamie blinks, startled that Jack has spoken.

"Jack?" He uncovers his ears as the whispers die down slowly.

"Hey Jamie." He says, though he doesn't seem as cheerful as usual. He ignores Jamie for the moment, going back into his shell once more, pulling his hood over his head as he heads for his room. He goes over to the window, sitting down on the window seat; Jack gazes up at the stars from it, thinking about where Mysterie could be. Jamie winces inwardly, it always hurts the most when Jack shuts him out... but he can't say anything to Jack about it now. His friend is hurting enough as it is and he wants to be as supportive of Jack as he can be, even if it means putting aside his real feelings for the winter spirit for now. He'd have to tell Jack at some point, but not now...

"Jack... what's wrong? I know you're upset but you never used to be like this... Please... just talk to me. I'm here for you." Jack sighs, still looking off into his own world, Jamie knows that he won't get anything out of Jack tonight that way. He doesn't speak whatsoever. Suddenly the whispers assaulted his mind once more.

"Ah!" He covers his ears, trying to get the whispers to back off to no avail as they only grow louder and more menacing, repeating words that had been said years ago. Jamie kneels next to him and touches Jack's hand in concern, subconsciously sending soothing emotions towards Jack which spark his power to flow through him and into Jack, pushing away any darkness. He's no idea he is doing it as he just looks at Jack. Jack looks at Jamie as a dark shadow slowly leaves his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jamie. I just really miss her." He hugs Jamie, not able to wrap his arms completely around the boy as he used to be able to do as Jamie is almost a foot taller than he is now and is a lot less scrawny than he'd been when he'd been a boy and teenager. Jamie slides his arms around Jack's slender form, he wanted more than this... but he shoves the thoughts that rise to mind back into a corner.

"I know... I miss her too buddy. I made a promise though... and I intend to keep it." Jack smiles, nodding a little.

"I can't stop looking though, Jamie; if there is even the slightest chance I find her... I'll take it." He tries to stand up only to collapse to his knees as his body cries out that says no more moving. Jack grunts in slight confusion even as Jamie catches him to keep him from falling completely.

"I understand... It would be strange if you didn't, but maybe you shouldn't push yourself so hard. You're just going to worry everyone else... I worry about you sometimes, but I know that if it were you who'd gone missing I'd be doing the same... Just... Maybe ease up a bit huh?" He smiles at Jack a little as he holds his friend up.

 

 

"I know you want to find her, but pushing yourself like this isn't going to help anyone, least of all you." After a moment of leaning against him, Jack gently pushes himself from Jamie and manages to get to the bed before collapsing in a huff of amusement, sadness and anger at the thought.

"I know, Jamie, I know... that's what they've been telling me for weeks now. I just can't take the chance, but I guess for you I can stop for a bit." He turns on his side and goes to sleep. Jamie sighs a little, his shoulders slumping in temporary weary defeat. If he is going to have any chance with Jack... Mysterie would definitely have to be gone for years... there is no doubt in his mind that it will take forever and maybe then some to even be able to get Jack's attention... if he was even accepting of his emotions towards the winter spirit. Not necessarily in terms of agreeing to be with him, but just in the general sense altogether. Most people frown on relationships with the same gender, but with Jamie... he just hasn't been able to latch onto anyone but Jack; sure he'd gone out with both boys and girls in his life but it was always Jack who was the most important to him and everyone he'd had a relationship with had seemed to sense that they were fighting for his affections against someone they couldn't even see... After several failed serious relationships he'd given up trying to fool himself into thinking that he'd be happy with anyone but Jack. He'd never thought he'd have a serious rival for the spirit's affections, but then Mysterie had come along and somehow she'd captured Jack's attention and his affections, but he had promised her that he'd take care of Jack if something happened to her hadn't he? He intends to keep that promise, whatever it means... He had honestly hoped that maybe something in life would be easy for once, but no. This would be far from easy and he knows, despite not wanting it to be true, that it would only take time and dedication to prove to Jack that he could be someone that the winter spirit could love. Someone that can be trusted to keep him safe... and isn't that especially true now that Jamie is no longer mortal? That he is now immune to most of the things that Jack had wanted him to stay out of because he had been likely to get hurt or die? Never mind what Shadow and Jakul had done, bad as that was... he knew it hadn't been Jack or Mysterie, nothing is ever THAT simple in life after all... or quite that complicated. He knows Mysterie has kept his wish alive, but not granted it because it wasn't something that was hers to grant. It involves only him and Jack... which means that it is up to him to make that wish to come true for himself; after all... she is a guardian of wishes... though mostly the wishes of children, at least he'd imagined that is what she'll be if she were ever to become a Guardian like Jack had. Which brought the question to mind, why isn't she a Guardian? Hasn't she been protecting wishes all this time since becoming a spirit? Okay, so there have been some rough patches from the time he'd first met her when he'd still been a boy up until the last time he'd seen her as an adult... but she wasn't at fault for any of that really so... then why? Did maybe the Guardians only rely on the Moon to choose other Guardians? He sighs, so many questions and no answers to be had. Hours later Jack's pleasant dream turn into a nightmare...


	8. Newest Light Spirit

The dream had started out happily enough, with Jack sitting beneath a tree in winter with Mysterie at his side, suddenly it takes a turn for the worse though as he watches her fall into darkness again, crying out to him and he hasn't been able to do anything about it... The Guardians appear, taunting and screaming at him while Jamie appears as a rotting corpse that seems to be screaming that it was his fault that he was dead, that everything that has happened is Jack's fault.

"STOP IT!" Jack screams out until eventually the familiar dark voice whispers.

"Don't fight it, you want this." Jack's eyes widen and he can barely breathe when he finds that what he is looking at is Jakoul who smirks, a fanged smile following.

"Hello Jack, miss me?" Jack screams himself awake.

"NOOO!" He breathes heavily, looking around the room but seeing nothing but the natural darkness of the room, no Guardians, no corpse Jamie and no Jakul. Jamie is in the room nearby, pacing; he can't sleep, much as he would have liked to. He is frustrated as much with himself as recent events. How had she known that something would happen to her? Where is she now? The sound of Jack's scream jolts him from his thoughts and he is quick to run into the adjuring room.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Jamie looks a little like a lightning bug as he glows faintly, though he is unaware of it at the moment or really realizing that he can see in the dark as if it were daylight though most couldn't. Jack breathes heavily, wincing a little at the sudden light that is coming from Jamie when he enters the room.

"I-i'm f-fine. Go back to bed Jamie." Jack hopes that he will listen. _No... he has to know_. Jack thinks even as he tries to shake off anger and hate that he has for no reason and he knows now why, Jakul is back, and he doesn't intend to leave this time. Jamie sighs a little.

"I can't sleep to be honest." He doesn't say why, but he isn't just going to leave this time. Jack sighs then coughs in slight pain as the earlier part of the nightmare he'd had involved him drawing in a black gooey tar sand that was alive; just thinking about the squirming things forcing their way into his body makes him throw up into the small trash bin that is near his nightstand. Jamie raises an eyebrow at Jack once the winter spirit is done, obviously now not buying the "I'm fine" line; he isn't going to force Jack to talk about anything he doesn't want to at this point, but that doesn't mean he'd simply ignore the signs either. Jack turns to him, still trying his best to keep his expression neutral as if nothing is wrong.

"Please sleep Jamie, you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine, really." Sweat trickles down one side of his face as sand appears in his side vision, feeding on his fear. They were stray, rogue Nightmares that seem to come around a lot more and every time the dreams aren't the cause from them, the dream having been pre made for them to feed on by Jakul. Jamie ignores that as he moves forward with a frown to stand in front of Jack, he's seen the sand and as soon as he sees it he touches it and it turns gold again.

"Someone has to." His expression softens a little when Jack looks back at him in slight fear, though it was more fear for him than of him since Jamie is still so new to being a spirit; he doesn't know the dangers that come with being a spirit that were different than the dangers that came with being human.

 

 

"Maybe you just aren't use to someone caring so much... well, besides her... but I do. I've always cared Jack."  Jack slowly grabs his staff so not to spook the Nightmares who are standing just out of reach of Jamie off to one side and are staring at the light spirit before turning to bicker with each other. With one shot Jack freezes both solid and sighs, going limp from using his power; it seems that every time he uses his power it drains him more... like someone else was using his body like a type of electric power source for their own needs. Jamie hadn't seen the Nightmares until Jack had froze them. He sighs a little, inwardly cursing himself for not seeing them, but at the same time grateful that Jack has dealt with them without trouble. He glances around to make sure there are no more before he sits down next to Jack and put his hand over Jack's free hand, squeezing gently though he figures he'd curse himself for making such a move later... It is the most he'd allow himself... He can't do anything more without stepping over boundaries he knows he shouldn't... at least not yet... if ever anytime soon. Jack returns the squeeze before he lays down before consciousness slips from him and he is back into the darkness once more, the dark whispers slowly trying to corrupt him. Jamie had wanted to ask Jack if it was a regular thing for the Nightmares to be around but he only sighs when he realizes that Jack has gone to sleep again. Although now that he thought about it... Mysterie had seemed off when she'd come to him before he'd died... She hadn't been alright... hadn't outright admitted it, but she hadn't denied it either... Were Nightmares the cause or is it something else? What did he really know about Mysterie anyway? He hadn't exactly been the most friendly with her, even after he'd stopped being jealous of her for spending so much time with Jack. He is unaware that he could keep the whispers at bay just by being close... Not to mention the Nightmares... He simply sits where he is, he still has a lot to learn about himself and the rest of the world Jack has been living in for over 300 years now.

The next morning Jack feels less cheerful, like all of his fun and joy has been sucked out of him. He floats aimlessly down the halls, bumping into a wall as he yawns before heading into North's kitchen to make a bowl of cereal. It is more of a luxury to eat than a necessity but it helps rejuvenate Jack's energy when he eats. True to what he'd said before, Jamie had not been able to sleep and so he'd sat next to Jack all night. Only once the sun had began to lighten the room had he left and went to North's library, which is where he is now; researching all the things he can on the world of spirits, how things work and so on... He is currently immersed in a book about types of spirits. He is trying to figure out what he is. Manny hadn't told him that... then again the Moon hasn't said two words to him since he'd sent him to the pole. Not that he expects the other to really, not even realizing he is hovering above the chair in the air; sitting cross-legged as he reads. Jack yawns when he enters the library, quite bored and currently banned by North and a "mother hen" Tooth from leaving the pole. Jack suspected that Jamie had mentioned the fit to them, but it actually hadn't been him... Jack sighs as he notices that Jamie is floating as is he, for no reason at all; usually he likes walking but lately he hasn't been able to hold his own weight.

"Hey Jamie, how are you doing?" Jack looks at the book the other is holding, Jamie lifts a hand in acknowledgement but says nothing in return.

"You know, he won't speak until a new Guardian's chosen again right?" Jack says, clearly trying to get Jamie into a better book than one that MiM had written. He glances over at Jack then and nearly falls out of the air when he realizes he is floating and well... He hadn't been expecting to be. He just manages not to and frowns thoughtfully.

"I don't expect him to ever again actually, considering he didn't talk to you for 300 years. I'm just trying to figure out what I am. This book seemed like a good start..." He trails off, his brow furrowing in thought as he remembers something Mysterie had said to him... he would be ... like her... What had she meant exactly?

"Hey... um Jack... What kind of spirit was... Mysterie?" He hesitates a little, he hasn't really used her name when he could help it because he knows just thinking about her causes Jack pain and he doesn't want the winter spirit to feel any more of that then he is already. Jack's mind sputters like it is dying at hearing Mysterie's name, but he answers almost automatically.

"A light spirit, she could grant wishes to the children; that's all I know for sure, besides she worked with sand and could make Nightmares go away." He says breathlessly as his mind is in a warning pain as if to say "nuh uh, I'm shutting down." Jack sighs and leaves the library then, going here and there, just walking aimlessly as the whispers of children call to him suddenly and his eyes glaze over. Jack flies out the nearest window, making his way to California where it is night time and a girl that lives there is very tired and sick of her life. She whispers the same prayer that he had seemed to hear moments before.

 

 

"Winter Angel of Death, please come. I cannot live like this no more." In turn Jack is there, she nods when she sees him and Jack nods back as he slips into her room and puts a hand on her, putting her into a cold sleep that slowly numbs her until she dies and then he flies back to the North Pole again. Once there his eyes return to normal and he gasps as he realizes what happened just as he realizes he'd returned to his room. His sudden departure hadn't gone unnoticed though as Jamie had curiously followed him from the library, book in hand and had noticed when Jack had seemed to just... change. He is confused at the sudden departure but when Jack returns to his room, where Jamie was biding his time with the book he'd had in the library, there was obvious concern in his eyes. He set the book down on the nightstand.

"Jack... what was that all about?" The intensity of the curiosity in his gaze spoke volumes, he isn't going to back down on this one if Jack doesn't talk. He is out to get answers this time... one way or another. He doesn't intend to hurt Jack, but he is concerned for him deeply and this isn't just something that could be brushed under some rug. Something is up, something is clearly wrong with Jack and this latest escapade just proved that everything isn't exactly what it seems to be. Jamie intends to hound his friend if he has to in order to get the answers. Thanks to Jack, he knows what he is now... he'd spent the time that Jack had been gone reading up about Light Spirits, which is what he is.... but with that came a rather large duty because it means he is the living bane to every shadow spirit out there... not just Pitch and his Nightmares... but everything and there had been a fairly long list of types of Shadow Spirits, some of them had made him shudder a little, but there was one type among them all that was the reason he was questioning Jack now. The most trickiest and often most dangerous of Shadow spirits was the Doppleganger. It isn't a spirit that is separate, it was one that dwelled in every spirit that came to be; it is, effectively, the darkness that exists in the hearts of every living, intelligent being but when that intelligent being became a spirit... said darkness could become almost a separate entity in and of itself. That is what Jakoul and Shadow are... they are Doppleganger Shadow Spirits... not truly able to exist without Jack or Mysterie, but still able to sometimes take control of their host and do as they pleased once they have effectively become separate personalities. Of course, it takes time for such things to happen; the information he's learned has worried him because he wonders if the others had the same problem... but if they have it seems that they've either overcome it and kept it locked away or... maybe they were exempt because none of them had died before becoming spirits... Jamie knows he needs to do more research on that, but for now he needs to get answers from Jack.


	9. Jack's Little Light

Jack ignores Jamie's question, he doesn't want him to know about what he had to do for the children who call to him.

"It's nothing Jamie." He avoids the questions as he heads towards the window to think about what he's been doing for the past week, about the places he's looked and had found no sign of Mysterie. Jamie isn't going to back down this time though and Jack heard the room of the door close and Jamie moves to stand a couple of feet behind him, arms crossed.

"I'm not letting this one go Jack. This is beyond just strange, even for you." 

"It's nothing." Jack replies, gritting his teeth and fighting back tears as he tries his best to keep his act together.

"Just leave me be for a bit okay?" He says as he stares outside, he can't cry in front of Jamie of all people... he just can't. Jamie had left Jack alone several times before when the winter spirit had asked, but he was fed up with it now. Instead of doing it this time, he huffs.

"Jack... seriously. After all this time of being my friend do you not trust me?" Jack slowly turns towards him, tears clearly visible in his eyes. He can't say anything, only pain is in him at the moment and the voice of Jakoul... the voice screaming that he is worthless... He screams inwardly at himself... _I'm a worthless Guardian... I kill children!_ Another voice though whispers inside of him, one that isn't him...

 _They call for us, it's our job now and always has been.... besides_ _fun._ Jack's hair shadows his face as he trembles slightly, balling his hands into fists. He needs Jamie to leave before he screams out at the other voice like a lunatic or worse... hurts him; at that moment he manages to say calmly, if a bit shakily.

"Leave, Jamie. Leave the room right now okay? I can't talk right now." The wind outside starts to howl. Jamie's expression softens a little instead and he moves over to Jack, wrapping his arms around the winter spirit. He isn't afraid of Jack at all, not like he should be or might have been had he been his younger self; he isn't afraid that Jack would hurt him, quite the opposite because he remembers all the times Jack has been there to protect him and now it was his turn to protect Jack. He is, of course, unaware of what had happened when Jack had lost control as a puppet for Pitch, but he doesn't care what happens to him; he lays his head against Jack's shoulder.

"I can't just leave you like this Jack... can't you understand... you're everything to me?" He whispers the last part as he holds Jack close even as he closes his eyes; it was the closest he's ever come to saying he loved Jack... he can only hope the winter spirit understands that he just wants to help... is that so wrong? Even if loving Jack is... he can't help it, he loves Jack with all he is and he isn't simply going to let Jack go through whatever this is on his own. Jack cries into Jamie's shoulder.

"I... I... Jamie please... I... I..." He couldn't help it, he had to get Jamie to back off; ice explodes between the two of them as a warning, his eyes glowing in the darkness of the room.

"I'm sorry Jamie... I'm sorry..." Jack falls to his knees before sitting down and hugging his knees close, not talking anymore as he stays behind the small ice wall that stood between the two of them. Jamie brushes off the ice that has clung to him before kneeling next to the barrier. He seems to have to concentrate a moment before it melts beneath his hand... he was getting better. He looks straight at Jack as the barrier melts beneath his fingertips.

 

 

"Stop trying to push me away Jack... it's not like it was then... I promise." He doesn't feel any fear from the power he saw in Jack's eyes, in fact it stirred things in him he'd rather would stay in the back of his mind for the moment and he does his best to shove it there as he moves to kneel next to Jack. He pulls Jack against him again, resting his forehead against the cold one that was Jack's as he glows with a soft, welcoming type warmth.

"I want to help. Just let me for once and stop arguing." Jack sighs, flailing a little but after a moment he gives up and lets Jamie hold him as he cries into the light spirit's shirt.

"Jamie... I... life, it's getting so hard. I can't tell you what happened, please... I can't!"  _If he knew he would probably think me a murder..._ Jakoul chuckles, feeding off the emotions of doubt, getting just a little stronger... It would be a long while before he can collect enough strength to do more than just give Jack nightmares or taunt him; in fact, he is rather weak even in the face of the fledgling powers of the new light spirit, something that made him seethe... but he just needs time... The more Jack dwells on it the more the storm outside rages, Jack cling to Jamie like a lifeline. Jamie just sighs quietly as he holds Jack close, murmuring soothingly.

"Jack... Nothing you could say would ever change anything. You mean so much to me... you always will, no matter what. No matter what's happened... even with that monster inside of you... Can't you see that?" Jack finally stops crying and looks up at Jamie. After a moment he quietly explains that sometimes he would conk out and that his body would do things on its own, but he doesn't know what exactly; that all he remembered was the sound of children's voices before it happened. He shifts to set his staff within better reach, his hair falling over his face once more as anger boils beneath the surface. Jamie is silent as he listens to what Jack had said, it was a thoughtful silence and after a moment he spoke.

"Well, there must be some reason behind it." Jack sighs.

"If it happens again, Jamie... I want you to follow me and tell me what it is I do when it happens." Jamie nods.

"I will, I promise." He watches Jack get up and go over to the bed, laying down as now he is too tired to even talk anymore, mostly from using the energy and his wild emotions; he is asleep in moments only to fall into Jakoul's clutches in the form of nightmares. Jamie gets up and was going to leave the room but something like a sixth sense told him not to yet and he went over to Jack, not sure why he is feeling this... That he had to do... something... He watches Jack sleep a moment before brushing aside a stray lock of hair from his face. The touch is very light, but enough to send his power flowing through Jack again, although he isn't aware of it, to drive back Jakul's darkness and banish the nightmares so that Jack could rest easy. He feels better having done that small act, but he isn't sure why... and then he begins to wonder if perhaps it is because he was sensing the darkness in Jack and that is why he keeps feeling like he has to... do something... What exactly he was doing he isn't sure, but it seems like second nature that he should just do it... whatever it is.

The following morning Jack walks outside to feel some colder air for once since it is rather warm in North's shop, well at least to Jack it is; the wind blows around him as if to embrace him and say "hello, where have you been?" Jack chuckles.

"It's nice to see you too." He smiles, but all at once the screams of children's voices rang through his mind.

"NO!" He covers his ears as the screams grow louder as he staggers back to the workshop, trying vainly to fight the natural cause that called to him.

"Please... I can't take it anymore... please... Jack come to us..." They scream out as Jack screams in pain, ice swirling around him as he keeps fighting it and the voice that had spoke before speaks softly.

"It's okay Jack, let me take over." Jack's eyes glazed over ever so slowly as he fights against it once more.

"No, stop... not now... I can't... That's not who I am anymore!" The voice wouldn't have it.

"Sorry Jack, this might hurt a little... I can't ignore their calls and you know you can't either." Jack gasps in pain as wild fire spreads within him as the other part of him took control, listening to the children's call to take them away from their misery. The last thing that Jack manages to say is Jamie's name... 

Jamie is walking about in the workshop when he hears Jack's call and he flies as fast as he can to get to Jack, although that means following him more than anything since he's taken to the air by the time Jamie has reached where he'd been. He'd promised to tell him what happens and he means to keep his promises. Jack follows the call of a small teenager who seemed to be down on his luck; he is skinny, starved and looked grimy, it is obvious that he is homeless and he looks up, smiling in relief as he sees Jack coming towards him... an answer to the prayer he had sent up in the cold morning's air...

"Please take care of this child MiM." Jack murmurs as he hovers next to the teenager, he slowly reaches out to the teen who is sitting up against the wall of an alleyway, ever so slowly he puts the boy into a deep frozen sleep. Soon the child stops breathing and Jack's eyes turn to normal.

"W-what?" He doesn't realize that Jamie has seen what had happened and Jack looks off to his right to see the body of the child, gasping, he scrambles backwards.

"No, no... NOT again!" He screams at his other half.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" 

"But Jack, this is who you are. You can't stop being who you are and that is Jackson Overland Frost, Winter Angel of Death; you promised them remember?" Jack holds his head, trying to shake away the forced memories of the many children who'd asked him to end their pain. Jamie just watches, shocked at first that Jack had actually known what he was doing this whole time and hadn't told him, but then again he realizes why Jack hasn't talked about it either. It wasn't really the kind of thing you could trust to just anyone... not even among those you trusted and Jamie was pretty sure he could count on one hand how many people Jack actually trusted. 

 

 

"No, no... please... I'm not like that anymore... go away I MEAN IT!" He isn't realizing that he is talking aloud, he looks around; still not seeing Jamie who stands several feet away from the alleyway and then he takes off like a speeding bullet to anywhere but there... Jamie follows Jack, who has headed straight for his pond and once he is certain that Jack wouldn't bolt again he walks over to the winter spirit and wraps his arms around Jack. He wants to hold him and never let go... no one should ever have to do what Jack had just been forced to. Jack jumps with a jolt, having forgotten what he'd said to Jamie before and the promise the light spirit had made to him.

"I am a murder... I'm just like Jakoul said."

"It's not like that Jack, I promise it's not." He says quietly, his hold tightening a little on the distressed spirit.

"You're not a murder... You're an angel..." Everything clicks into place for him, after all... Jack didn't know about the times he'd wanted to take his own life as a teenager... how things had been hard because the winter spirit hadn't been around and how he'd had to learn to defend himself because there'd been so many times he'd come home from school with bruises because others beat him up for still believing in the Guardians.

"How am I an angel?! I kill the ones I protect!" Jack jumps back from Jamie's embrace in anger.

"DOES THAT SOUND LIKE AN ANGEL TO YOU?!" He screams in Jamie's face, the other simply met his angered gaze with sad sympathy, the snow begins to fall and the more Jack's anger built the harder it falls, slicing into Jamie's skin a little.

"God... why can't I control it anymore?" Jack all but groans as he turns from his friend and jumps into the nearest tree, ignoring Jamie for the moment. Jamie ignores the snow as it melts off him as he begins to glow a little, his powers instinctively protecting him from the cold onslaught.

"How? Because of what you do Jack..." He spoke calmly, no anger or hatred in his voice because he understands all too well the reasons that people would have for calling Jack and he shudders a little to think that he might have once almost forced Jack to do to him what he had just done to that teen in the alleyway. Had he known about it... he might very well have... but somehow he had never learned of that particular legend and it might be the one reason why he was here as an adult now instead of as a teenager... He wasn't sure he could have ever had the gull to face Jack now, as he was, if he'd forced his best friend to kill him. 

"Sometimes life is too much for people. You give them peace... sure it's not the kind you want or that most people can understand... but there is peace in death... In knowing that you don't have to go on... that there is someone to be there for you to take your troubles away. Not everyone has the family I did Jack, not everyone has friends like you do... who only want to help you even if you get angry with them... or yell at them... It doesn't change that they want to help. Not everyone has that or the strength to weather not having that support." Jack groans into the trunk of the tree as if it were a pillow.

"Just go away, okay? I need to be alone. I trust you, but I can't talk at the moment." As his emotions begin to go out of control again a piece of ice slices into Jamie, as if to warn him to back off or that Jack would do more than that... that he might hurt him more as it becomes a protective barrier around Jack, but even so it wasn't strong enough against Jamie's warmth which melts the ice that strikes out at him. He nearly sighs at Jack's words, but this time he just settles beneath the tree that Jack was sitting in.

"You don't have to talk, but I'm not leaving you on your own either. I'd never forgive myself if I did after something like that... and I don't think any of the others would either." He was including Mysterie in that statement, though it wasn't obvious. He'd made his promise to her and to himself. He'd take care of Jack... always, no matter what it meant and it seems now that his powers could counteract Jack's cold, the more the snow tries to pound him the more his warmth fought it off. Unlike Mysterie, he seems to have a knack for thawing ice and cutting through the cold when he needs to, even if he doesn't have sand to help him do it. 


	10. Confession

Jack pushes the ice to keep slicing around him, but lessens it since it pulls power from him and he groans in pain.

"No..." Jack whispers, he can't let Jamie be close to him when he was like this. Jamie sighs a little from where he is, looking at the ground.

"You know, it's obvious when you're worried. You should worry just a little less about me and a little more about yourself for once." Jamie has no trouble fending off any of the snow, ice and cold that Jack had creates. Whether it was on purpose or not. Jack sighs.  _He's right..._ Tears spill down Jack's face only to fall down onto Jamie below.

"I... I'm so, so sorry Jamie. I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Jack cries harder, the tears becoming fatter and a little heavier. Jamie doesn't really mind as he looks up at Jack.

"It's okay Jack... I'm here for you, no matter what. Don't forget that or the others." Jack sniffs in response, all of his emotions smashing into each other; pain, regret, self hate, anger and happiness. Happiness that Jamie still cares. _He always was stubborn, a bit like me and... Don't go there Jack._ He scolds himself as he jumps down from the tree, the storm fading and he smiles.

"So, how's flying going for you and south wind?" Jack smirks, slightly jealous since all that wind has given him is a broken arm and a very angry north wind to explain to. Jamie shrugs a little, quietly pleased that Jack seems to be recovering a little.

"Not bad I guess. North wind doesn't seem to like us much and I can't do those tricks I've seen you do, but at least I can keep up with you now." He smiles a little, it was good seeing Jack more like the playful spirit he'd come to know and love. Jamie coughs into one hand suddenly when he realizes what sort of thought had suddenly risen to mind. He was trying to hide the blush as he scolds himself inwardly.  _Too soon for that... way too soon... He'd probably think of it as cheating and he's not that kind of spirit._ Jack sighs and hugs Jamie, wanting the other spirit to know that everything was okay; it was going to be okay. Jamie hugs Jack close, although it didn't really do anything to help with his blush... at least Jack wouldn't notice it. Jack smiles when he pulls back.

"So, up for a snowball fight?" Jack taps the ground with his staff, creating "ammo" and giving the other spirit a mischievous smile. Jamie grins, his blush almost instantly fading.

"Oh it's on... I still owe you a few!" Jack chuckles and like out of some old west movie he threw the first "shot", hitting his target perfectly. Jamie doesn't hesitate to grab some of the "ammo" Jack had provided and works on trying to hit him as square on... He'd gotten better in the years, during his life and so he'd taken some "lessons" from some friends on the art of throwing... If only to have a better chance of hitting Jack with a snowball. Jack smirks as he dodged the first.  _You've gotten better Jamie..._ The second was almost as close as the first as he dodges yet again. Jamie's eyes gleam with determined mirth as he picks up more and more ammo to keep a steady volley at Jack, trying to keep him from shooting any back. Jack smirks at his determination; he'd gotten so much stronger and smarter, he can tell that's for sure and he was already fitting in like a true Guardian. Jack laughs, everything is going great.

"Hello Jack." Spoke the very familiar voice of Jakul. _Not now, no!_

"I think it's time you took a nap." Jack looks at Jamie, trying to act normal.

"Now I warn you, it's gonna hurt." Boy did it; it feels like Jack's heart is being squeezed, he can't breath and everything is going in and out of focus. He screams out in pain as it intensifies into fire throughout his entire body, the last thing he remembers is the fearful look on Jamie's face and then everything turns to black.

"Jack!" Jamie had felt that something was wrong, but it isn't until he'd noticed just how close he'd come to hitting Jack with a snowball that he realizes that something is wrong with Jack... He stares, he doesn't want to face this guy again... This monster who had taken advantage of both of them... of Jack and him... in different ways. He barely manages to swallow as he stares, waiting to see what would happen now, his throat seems to close as he watches helplessly. For Jack, everything was darkness; nothing but pitch black darkness... something Pitch would have a ball with as fear grows from Jack. He hates silence, the deafening silence; he calls out.

"Hello? Jamie? Anyone!" Then his menacing chuckle is everywhere, but also nowhere at once.

"Boy, you are so entertaining Jackie." 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW!" Jack growls and Jakul laughs.

 

 

"Why, can't you see? Full control of you. I'm tired of being a shadow... why don't we be who we truly are?" He smiles.

"I'm sure Jamie would love it." 

"DON'T YOU DARE JAKUL! I'M WARNING YOU... DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING THAT!" Jack growls, Jakul chuckles at his resistance.

"Looks like you won't have a choice soon." Jamie just stares, a mix of hatred and fear flickering in his eyes as he holds one of the snowballs that Jack'd made in one hand... What was he supposed to do now? His meager training with his powers hadn't prepared him for this... He swallows again, trying to push down his fear and the memories that bubbled up from his last encounter with the "shadow spirit."

"Why don't you rest Jack?" Jack sat cross-legged, floating in the blackness.

"As soon as Jamie wakes me up you're so dead!" Jakul chuckles, feeding off Jack's anger as well as Jamie's fear and anger at the same time.

"I'm only gonna give him what he always wanted." Jack's ears perk up at that.

"What do you mean?" Jakul outright laughs like a hyena.

"A-as if you didn't know! He's been dropping pretty big hints." He says, sputtering a little in his laughter. Jack only looks around in more confusion. Jamie tried to think... What can he do with what he's been taught? With what he's learned? ... The dark hates the light with a vengeance... which is why he can easily beat Nightmares... and... would what he had work on Jakul? Could it? It was worth a shot... He doesn't have any other option... He glares at Jakul, trying to hide his fear and the fact that he is pouring his power into the snowball he holds... he isn't sure if this would even work... but had to try... for Jack. Jack groans in pain as he strains from the dark webs he'd been entangled in, they squirm and latch on him like a squid to glass. He breathes heavily as this, he is weakened only slightly by it.

"Why do you keep fighting it? You'll love what I have planned Jack." Jack didn't speak for several moments, trying to catch his breath. 

"Because I care for my family! Especially Jamie!" Jamie knew he'd only have one chance at this.

"What do you want?" He growls... trying to hide his fear that he knows the answer to that already... Jakul chuckles over the minuscule bond that bound Jamie to Jack.

"Oh, nothing, the only thing I know is you'll love it."  He laughs, tainting Jack's once fun, cheerful joyful laugh; his dark and evil.

"As soon as Jack loses completely control to me." Jamie flinches inwardly... then his hunch was right...

"How do yo know what I even like? You have no idea... you know NOTHING about me..." He growls.

 

 

Jack struggles fruitlessly as the darkness starts pulling him into the black, slimy moving liquid below him.

"Oh, but I do Jamie. I know everything... You might remember I hit that sweet spot and you screamed his name..." Jamie flinches at the reminder while Jack struggles.

"JAKUL I'M GONNA KILL YOU! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Jack screams as even more spidery oily black webs latch onto him to strengthen their hold on him. Jakul laughs.

"So, in fact since I am part of Jack... I do know everything he knows about you, correct?"  Jamie takes a step back... He could use his terror against Jakul... Lull the other into a false sense of security... At least he hopes... He is honestly terrified though... Jakul had taken something precious from him that night... something he hadn't ever meant for Jack to know about because Jack didn't feel that way about him... 

"You aren't him... You're not Jack..." He mutters quietly, his eyes gleaming with nothing but fear now... Not letting any of his thoughts surface or show on his face now... Nothing but what the other might want or expect... The squirming liquid was up to Jack's knees now.

"Let me go! Let me out!" Jack screams into the darkness.

"Aww, don't like that Jack? Oh yeah, now I remember... we drowned didn't we? Except the water wasn't alive, was it?" He emphasizes as they move and squirm on him, Jack shivers.

"No... not this again..." He almost hurls right then and there.

"Ha ha... you remember don't you? What a lovely dream that was." Jack struggles harder only to be swallowed deeper into the black living goo.

"NO STOP!" Jamie could hear everything now that was going on. 

"P-please... d-don't... I... I'll do whatever it takes... j-just stop... stop hurting him!" Jamie's voice stutters, eyes wide with fear. Almost immediately Jack was pulled up, dangling above the squirming mass that shake as it tries to grab him again; sad that its new feeding tool was taken away.

"What ever I want?" The way he says it voices that he will take the deal, but that Jamie had to do it. Jamie shudders at what that might entail... but he nods slowly... anything for Jack... Jakul smiles devilishly, knowing that Jamie could probably tell what he was about to request.

"Why don't we show Jack what you really want." He chuckles.

"Jamie." Jack says softly, knowing that Jamie could hear him.

"What is he talking about?" Jack looks around, jumping as the black sludge tries to reach him once more to no avail.

"Please Jamie... don't do it!"  Jamie says nothing, averting his gaze, flushing a little.

"I didn't want you to know... not like this..." He mutters quietly before turning his eyes back to Jack, his gaze a little sad. 

"I wish I'd said something sooner... maybe then I wouldn't be in this predicament... Maybe things would have been different... but... I've always loved you... Not just as a friend... or a brother... " 


	11. A New Contender

Jack's eyes widen and his brain seems to die for a second, Jamie could then hear his thoughts as clear as day... as if he'd spoken.

"He loves me..." Jakul chuckles, pulling Jack back from the darkness and into the light once more. Jack jumps with a start, looking at Jamie.

"Jamie...." It was all he can say at the shocking news that had been revealed to him, suddenly he understands that is what Jakul had meant by big hints. Jamie says nothing, just waiting to see what would happen now... He still is pooling his energy into the snowball... If things don't work out as planned... he'd be too weak to fight off Jakul's advances. Jack rubs his head.

"Time's wasting Jamie, tick tock." Jack looks at Jamie, fear evident in his eyes as he was not quite sure what was going to happen now.

"Jamie... what did you promise him?" Jamie winces, glaring a little.

"Just what do you expect me to do Jakul? I hadn't planned for this you know..." He all but snaps, his mind a whirl... what is it exactly he really wanted from Jack? It wasn't exactly what Jakul thought... it wasn't something physical though yes he was physically attracted to Jack... Which is probably what the other was thinking... but it isn't that...

"Besides... I can't just TAKE what I really want... You don't know know what it is I do want... It's... not what you think..." He says hesitantly as he realizes then what he wants... but he knew it wasn't something one could just take... It had to be given, freely... or it meant nothing at all.

"Hmmm... you're right about that... but you should know, you already lost your virginity to me." Jack's eyes widen like dinner plates.

"He WHAT?!" Anger fuels Jack faster than wild fire.

"YOU BASTARD!" Jack roars at Jakul as he laughs.

"Sorry, he probably meant to tell you a long time ago that those memories I gave you were the real thing." The wind grows strong with Jack's power, but he can't lose control now. Jamie glares at Jakul then.

"I didn't lose it... You took it you bastard..." 

"Jakul... get out of me before I beat you out!" Jack growls, yelling at Jakul in anger that courses through him like ice cold liquid. Jamie stands slightly shaking, one fish clenched; the other that holds the snowball shook slightly as well. He feels weak... really weak... but this is it... It had to be now... He had to... get close to Jakul... Swallowing back his fear, reaching for what little courage he could muster against the "shadow spirit" Jamie take a single step forward, then another.. it was slow, he keeps his focus on Jakul.. thinking only of Jack as he moves forward... He had to... Jack groans as the memory was forced up of that night, replaying with more detail in his head.

"STOP IT!" Jack's whole body shakes in pain. Jamie feels a bead of sweat trickle along his palms... He is sweating in pure fear... fear of failure... fear of what might happen... but he had to try didn't he? For Jack... he'd do anything... even if it meant a repeat of that dreadful night that he only wished didn't haunt him some nights... He slowly moves forward, murmuring quietly.

"Jack... I..." What could he say as he closed the distance? He trembles from the loss of power he'd poured into the snowball he held... Hoping against hope it would work... If it didn't... well... What was one more nightmare? 

 

 

Jack's tears clink to the ground as he trembles as his recent failure with Mysterie came to his mind. 

"S-stop" He breathes, eyes wide with tears that grow as it repeated when he'd thought he'd kill her.

"Stop." Jakul chuckles, one more push... it's all he needed, just one more push then it switches to when she'd left and everything he'd done to her and Jamie...

"STOOOP!" Jack screams and the snow responded to his emotions, swirling around him like a protective barrier, but he can't protect himself from the images

"You said you'd leave him alone!" Jamie growls, stopping a couple steps away, he can't stop now... but he needed to distract Jakul...

"Hmmm, I don't think I said any such thing." He chuckles darkly as pain surfaces in Jack's mind again.

"Y-you l-liar!" Jack said as he feels tears grow in his eye as the images replayed over and over again and again. Jamie pales... forcing himself to take a step closer so that he was only a couple paces away from Jakul now; the hand with the snowball twitches... but he still didn't move it yet... Not until he was sure he could hit him.

"You might as well have! You said as long as I did anything you wanted... and you didn't specify a damn thing!" 

"Well one thing's for sure, I want to see you suffer like Jack here... but since you're no longer a virgin I was thinking along the lines you take it from him." Jakul chuckles as Jack groans, curling up into a ball on the ground, whimpering as another old memory flashes before his mind's eyes and some new from the children he had "helped" feel better in their short lives. Jamie's eyes widen and he pales further.

"..." He is speechless, there was no way he can do that to Jack... He can't... For a moment he hesitates, then realizes he has to strike now... There is no choice... If he doesn't... Jamie's gaze narrows at Jakul, his grip on the snowball tightens a little.

"Like hell." He slams the snowball into Jakul's face.

"NO!" Jakul's eyes widen as pain strikes him at that moment, but he won't let go of Jack.

"I AM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT A FIGHT AND YOU DON'T HAVE IT JAMIE BENNET!" He screams even as he is pulled into Jack's body where the sun doesn't shine. Jack screams in pain before going limp. Jamie moves to Jack, picking him up; he hadn't expected that sort of reaction... He isn't sure if he is relieved or... He carries Jack back to the pole and to his room. He sets him on the bed and walks out to find the other Guardians, hoping for some advice... He stumbles into one room, suddenly so very tired and he could only feel a wave of relief when he sees Sandy before he passes out. Sandy had been busy reading a book when Jamie had walked in looking battered, bruised and weakened then all at once collapsed. The little Guardian jumps up and immediately floats over to him, rising him on a sand cloud and takes him to the guest room that had been given to Jamie to use while he stays at the pole; it was still Christmasy since no one had painted it or changed the decor yet... Sandy could sense the darkness from Jack and he shakes his head. Jakul... not again... He realizes that Jamie must have taken care of the "shadow spirit" for now though.  _Poor thing._ Very few spirits could handle taking care of that nasty spirit.

 

 

It would be hours before Jamie would be able to pull his mind back to consciousness. The only thing on his mind is Jack and he stumbles from the bed, Jack is the only thing that matters that is on his mind. He has to get to Jack... there is so much he hadn't meant for Jack to know yet and thanks to that bastard Jakul... now he did... God... what was he to do now? First things first... He has to make sure Jack was okay... he is still weak from pouring so much power into that single snowball, but he manages to fumble his way to Jack's room. Jack had been curling in on himself as the children's voices call to him; he tries to fight back but loses the battle to the other part of him.

"Stop fighting it, it is who you are." Jack's eyes snap open, glazed and glowing blue as he grabs his staff and walks out the room, going down the same hall Jamie is staggering down.

"Please... I have nothing left..." A little boy's voice echoes loud and clear in his mind. Jamie stumbles right into Jack when Jack moved into the hall. His eyes meet Jack's and he knew instantly.

"Jack..." Like a hallow whisper of death, he replies.

"The children call." He floats past Jamie, ignoring everything and anything but the call as he floats out of the closest window. Jamie wants to follow, but he is too weak and only manages to slide against the nearby wall, watching Jack leave with a sad expression on his face; he groans, his head falling into his hands... How did she do it? How had Mysterie handled Jakul? He hadn't realized just what he'd been getting into... but he loves Jack... with all his heart. The one thing he wants from Jack... is to be loved in return, but one couldn't force that... Jakul had played on his desires as a younger man... had taken his virginity from him by raping him... even pretending to be Jack at one point to get Jamie to stop resisting the pleasure that his body had received from the other... Gods... he wanted to curl up and just... Well, he didn't curl up but he did weep for the innocence he had lost then. Jack follows the voice to a girl in California girl that looks to be about sixteen, she lived in a house with a step mother who beat her; her father left to work, she'd had it with her life and when she sees Jack floating outside her window she smiles gratefully and Jack slips in and the two say the prayer together.

"Please take care of her MiM." With that she closes her eyes, laying on her side on her bed as she is slowly frozen. Jack returns to the pole afterwards, but he isn't himself, something's different... is wrong this time.

"Hey, can you um, you know, let me have control now?" Jack asked. 

"No, you need to embrace yourself again and I am not going back so you can cause casualties again." Jack's eyes widen.

"No, you can't do that!" In his mind, he is a separate person from Jack with brown hair and a brown shawl; sort of how Jack had looked when he was human except that his eyes were pitch black, like he could look into someone's skull and instead of a shepherd's crook was a scythe, an old one for farming.

"I am and I won't hesitate to make you feel the pain of death Jack. You will learn who you really are whether you like it or not." Jack growls, shifting to hit him with a blast of ice but it is like his body is numb and frozen, the breath stolen from him when the other touches him and the feeling of drowning came again. Jack screams. 


	12. Lessons and a New Threat

Jamie stumbles from where he was, sensing that something is wrong... It isn't a bond like what Jack has with Mysterie... more like a sixth sense, but he ignores his own needs for rest as he stumbles into Jack a second time. This time he begins glowing as his hands rest on Jack's shoulders... He is so tired... but he has to... His power flows through Jack, pushing at whatever it was that was causing him pain... It wasn't evil exactly... but it seems to be a problem for the moment and Jamie only manages to find the strength to do this because the sun is still up... but in another few minutes this wouldn't be true as the sun is currently setting on the pole... Jackson Overland, as he calls himself, sighs as he let death's touch let go of Jack as he retook control of Jack's body once more.

"Let this be a lesson Jack." Jack shivers on the "floor" as if he was still freezing to death of hypothermia even though he is cold, he coughs, crying.

"Jamie, I would like it kindly if you would please let go of my shoulders." As Jamie is shaking now, though Jack assumes it was to wake him up; sensing the pain was gone, his eyes were like a darkened blue like Jackson's eyes, only they weren't black. Much as Jamie wanted to... He really couldn't... At least not without passing out... which he promptly does after moment. Knowing this would happen, he sits up and scoops Jamie up, somehow having strength that Jack didn't have just then. He twirls Jack's staff like he would his scythe before kicking open the door to one of the guest rooms and laying Jamie non-too-gently on the bed.

"HEY BE CAREFUL!"

"Oh quiet, he'll be fine." Jamie whimpers a little in the forced sleep, plagued by nightmares from his own mind and of memories of Jakul... he quivers, but didn't wake. He couldn't because his body badly needs the rest; it isn't use to using so much power all at once like that... Jackson left Jamie be in the room, hours later he found himself being scrutinized by a rather pissed off Bunny.

"Stop actin like a know-it-all frostbite." Meanwhile, Jackson was filing Jack's nails and cleaning the dirt from under them; surprisingly he was able to clean the years of dirt and tree rot from them.

"I'm not being a know-it-all I'm just saying you should fix your boomerang accuracy to 20 degrees to the left." He doesn't even look at Bunny as the other threw a boomerang at an invisible target and then caught it moments later.

"An' what's with the at'tude with Tooth this morning?"

"I was only telling her the truth, she mother hens me too much." Jack yells at Jackson then for his attitude towards Tooth.

"You son of a  -" There was really no current curse that could come close to the one that Jack chose.

"You hurt her feelings!" Jack says, speaking into the other's mind, Jackson replies in kind.

"Well maybe she should learn to not hen you so much. Another lesson Jack, you can't rely on her all the time." Jamie sleeps through the ordeal with the Guardians, exhausted beyond belief; however, North, who enters the room sent a frown at Jackson before looking at Bunny.

"Bunny, need speak vith you. Leave him be... You know... iz such thing about being _too_ smart..." North aimed the last part of that at Jackson before leaving the room with Bunny who follows him out, he'd gathered the others to the globe room, not because of Jackson but because lights were going out on the globe in the eastern states in the US. Not a whole bunch, but enough to cause alarm and North didn't think this new "Jack" needed to know about it. This wasn't the Jack who had sworn in to be a Guardian after all. None of them realize that he'd followed Bunny and hid out of sight to hear what the whole thing is about.

 

 

"What happened? It's as if the children have lost all of their hope." Tooth said sadly, somber for once.

"No, sheila... ain't that simple. Some of 'em are dyin'... can't count for the rest though." His ears droop sadly and Sandy made a picture a snowflake. The others shook their heads.

"No, we're not going to tell Jack, it would crush him." Tooth said.

"Well, the way he's actin' now... bloody show pony's been quite strange really..." North nods.

"Maybe later, when Jamie up ve tell him and ask why. Ve know how much he miss Mysterie, but being mean like that isn't good start of healing." Jack winced at the mention of Mysterie.

"You miss her Jack, I know, but sulking about her doesn't change anything. It's what you do that changes it." He spoke inwardly so not to be heard, Jack nodded; he knew crying about it wasn't going to bring her back, moments later they both heard the call of the children again.

"Looks like it's work time." Jack growls in response.

"Get used to it Jack, pretty soon you'll be doing this on your own without me." Jack huffs.

"I'll never do what you do Jackson." Jackson chuckled.

"In time you will again." 

Darkness seemed to swirl in a small town in Iowa... no one wanted to step outside their doors if they didn't have to. In this particular town it wasn't death that haunted the place, but dark nightmares that snapped at the heels of any who were out after dark and a cloaked figure who was never seen by the adults but whose shadow spooked them to no end. There is nothing but fear in this town and though it is only cloudy because of rain, very few dared venture out of their houses as long as SHE is around. Jackson followed the children's cries for release coming from the east while Jack struggles, fighting Jackson.

"I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS! STOP!" He is flying to the town that has been having a lot of problems lately.

"Sorry Jack, I can't ignore them." Jack causes pain to Jackson some how by kicking in his subconscious.

"Ow! I'd like very much for you to stop that, it's giving me a headache." Jack ignores him completely.

"Yeah, well I am not gonna stop until you give me back my body!" Jackson chuckles, changing the topic to distract Jack.

"She's near, that's for sure." Jack's head swivels in confusion.

"Who's she?" Jackson chuckles again, a dark laugh that only death would give.

 

 

"You should know, you love her." Mysterie didn't seem to notice Jack as she stood in the shadows of a tree in the park of the town; silent and still as a statue. Jack's heart seems to stop when he hears that, piecing together what Jackson meant, he sucks in a breath.

"Take me to her."

"What? I can't, not now."

"TAKE ME TO HER!" Jack screams in anger.

"I can't not do my job Jack, our job."

"Well your GOD DAMN JOB CAN WAIT! SHE IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN HELPING SUICIDAL CHILDREN GO TO HEAVEN OR HELL!" Anger burst from Jackson as he sent dark creatures to pull at Jack.

"Heed my warning Jackson Frost. You will do as you're told or..." He snaps his fingers, clawed gnarled faces and hands grab at him, moaning and groaning.

"AHH STOP!" Visibly, Jack is just standing by the tree that Mysterie was near, the inner battle visible by the odd look in his eyes.

"I will take your soul to hell!" Jackson's voice grew deep and more dark. Jack nods his head fast as he bats at the hands and the dead that are pulling at him.

"Good." He snaps his fingers once more and all the darkness recedes to Jackson.

"Glad we're at an understanding for now then." Mysterie turns to them, her eyes were odd looking... a lot like what one might see on a doll...

"Who are you?" She asks. Jackson feels the pain from Jack and turns to him internally.

"Hush now, that's not Mysterie at the moment."  

"Let me be in control now Jackson." Jack growls.

"Just a friend."  Jackson replies. Jack attacks Jackson who merely bats it away and replies.

"Jack, she is not Mysterie, it's something else..." Jack growls, getting in a good punch, causing Jackson's neck to snap to the left with a sickening crack; he simply cracks it back into place with his hands.

"I wouldn't do that next time Jack."  Disgusted, Jack sat watching through Jackson's eyes while he simply cries on the "ground."

"I am an old friend of yours." She blinks, cocking her head to one side as if listening to something before she replies.

"You are not a friend... If you hurt him again Master will be forced to interfere with you... He will not be pleased if you harm Jack." Jackson just nods, not quite knowing that it isn't Mysterie exactly, and yet is, who is before him.

"And what would this master want from Jack then?" He chances the question.

"Jackson don't." Jack fears the worst of what could happen.

"Jack belongs to Master. As simple as that." A sad smile graces her lips now, for a moment there is a flash of pain in her eyes, but it is gone as quick as it had come and her expression became neutral. 


	13. The Puppet Master

Jack winces at the reply.

"And who is this master?" Jackson asks, stepping a little closer to her.

"JACKSON STOP!" Jackson huffs at Jack.

"What now?"

"Look around." Jackson did so.

"Something's not right here." Jack says even as Jackson complies with his request.

"Master will reveal himself when the time is right..." She cocks her head to one side again, eyes glazing over for a moment before going on; a shudder going through her.

"He says to show you what will happen to you.... You who are not Jack... should you harm Jack in any way...." She drew back one of the sleeves of the black robes, revealing a series of lacerations along her arm that look like they have been only just begun to heal.

"He has a way of separating you from Jack... You will not like it... I..." She stumbles then.

"I... do not enjoy it..." Jack growls from inside and fight Jackson for control, Jackson wasn't able to fight him back this time as he is too shocked as somewhere deep inside him... he also loves Mysterie as much as Jack did. Jack gasps, his eyes returning to their normal blue.

"M-mysterie..." He moves slightly closer.

"Who d-did that to you... who is he? Please tell me so I can help you." Jack says as tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Mysterie shudders.

"You won't like the answer Jack.... He calls himself Puppet Master..." Jack clenches his fists, but there is a sense of danger all around him so he is cautious.

"What does he want from me?" He looks at her, sensing that fear is creeping in. Mysterie begins to quiver, suddenly she spins around as someone seemed to blend in the shadows nearby. She falls to one knee, head bowed; the figure watches quietly, their lips twitching even as a very familiar voice comes from the shadows.

"Hello Jack..." He steps into the moonlight. Pitch black hair didn't quite disguise the young man whose brown eyes shine with satisfaction at seeing Jack. He wore a black hoodie, much like Jakul but without the patterns of frost, and pitch black pants but it is clear that the person before him wasn't Jakul... it is... was Jamie... Jack's eyes widen, his breath catching in his throat.

"Jamie." He shudders, trembling almost.

"To answer your question, I need her alive... I'm not the Jamie you know.. Well, not the one you saw moments before now. I'm from the future, one where the darker part of you made a vital mistake and destroyed her... I needed her alive... So I simply came here. With some help of course." He smiles darkly.

 

 

Jack shakes his head in disbelief.

"This... no... no I don't believe you! This has to be some bad dream... or Jackson must have dragged me to hell!" Jack mutters.

"YOU'RE NOT JAME! JAME WOULD NEVER HAVE A SIDE LIKE YOU!" Jack yells, anger coursing through him. Jamie chuckles softly as he moves over to Jack, eyes flickering over him as his lips curved in amusement.

"Oh Jack... How little you know..." He stops in front of Jack.

"But I mean to amend that... You and I will get reacquainted I think... Mmmmm... yes ... definitely...." Mysterie quivers from where she is... She knows what he means and it was in both fear and sadness, tears fall from her eyes, falling into the ground but she doesn't move from where she is nor does she make a single sound. Jack backs up from him, not liking the gleam or the smile; he growls.

"Stay away from me and let Mysterie go!" He yells, not able to control the snow or wind around him, it lashes at Jamie, pushing him away as if he were a plague. Jamie simply holds up a hand, the snow melts and the wind is counteracted by the south wind.

"I think not. After all... she is very useful to me... and I have a feeling you won't be too cooperative if I did..." He turns back to Mysterie.

"Come." 

"Yes, Master..." She mutters obediently and follows Jamie into the air, sand swirling about the two of them as if to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Jack growls and he takes off after the two.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME THAT EASILY!" He calls the wind to counteract the south wind, at the same time slamming into Jamie with a round house kick. Jamie easily blocks the blow, instead using it to pull Jack close instead of pushing him away. A lustful gleam in his eyes.

"Eager are we?" He asks in a low voice, Mysterie hovers nearby on a sand cloud, head down, silent.


	14. Back to a Place Called Home

Jack struggles in his grasp.

"Let go!" He twists and turns, the north wind didn't like that and blows harshly into Jamie's face in anger, tossing him away and trying to catch Jack; unknown to Jack though it was the south wind that caught him at Jamie's will. Jamie smirks as the south wind catches Jack and sends him twirling about in the air a moment before bringing him back to him; Mysterie's hands twitch... as if she wants to intervene... but she does nothing... Neither hindering nor helping either combatant. Jamie lightly strokes Jack's cheek with one hand.

"Don't worry Jack... I promise I will be gentle with you..." Jamie says seductively. Jack forces his head away from the hand to take a swipe at him, struggling and kicking; gritting his teeth. Jamie easily blocks the blows, twisting about Jack like a dancer.

"Come now Jack... did you think I'd learned nothing in the ten years I spent alone?" Jack huffs, adrenaline coursing through him as anger is evident.

"RAH!" Jack screams, trying to flash freeze him to make him an easier target before going for a punch; anger fueling him as Jamie and his mind games are worse than Jakul's... and half of the dark figure before him is Jamie. Jamie snaps his fingers, black sand encompasses him in a moment, acting like a shield against the cold that then breaks away as Jamie smacks it.

"Tsk tsk..." He snaps twice and the black sand swirls around Jack, encasing him in a cocoon.

"Now... are you going to come quietly or do we need to continue this little spectacle?" Jack struggles against the cocoon, protesting and freezing the inside of it.

"NO! I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" He beat on the inside, feeling the crack in it begin to grow stronger.

"Very well... Have it your way." Jamie's expression became one of dark intent and he lets out a low whistle. Mysterie cries out at the simple sound, clutching her head, tears streaming down her eyes.

"NO! STOP! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Jack struggles all the more, trying to get to her. 

"PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Jack cries. Jamie clicks his tongue and she falls silent again, tears streaming down her face still; he doesn't smile though in triumph.

"I don't want to hurt you Jack... but I will do what I have to in order to ensure my future... our future." Energy spent, Jack finds he can't move anymore and so he falls limply into the sand.

"P-please l-let h-her go." Jack whispers, still trying to escape the cocoon but he falls into exhaustion. Jamie smirks a little at that in some amusement.

 

 

He was never going to let Mysterie go... She is his... "insurance" after all. With a snap of his fingers the sand engulfed the three of them. When Jack would awaken he'd find himself in very familiar surroundings... The home he'd fashioned from the ice cavern. Percy was in the room with him, a little sand collar around his neck that keeps him from leaving that room. He is curled by Jack's side, asleep. Neither Jamie nor Mysterie are in sight... Jamie is actually in the second bedroom, sitting on a throne he'd had placed in the room while Mysterie kneels on her knees at his side, her head bowed; hair shadowing her face as she sits there... waiting for his next orders. When Jack wakes up everything is blurry and unfocused, being licked by your pet otter is a good way to wake up, but a smelly otter isn't.

"Percy, hey boy how are you?" He rolls on his back in an 'I missed you' response. Jack looks around, realizing that he was in the make shift home of the cave and he shivers, remember the way that Jamie had looked at him before... Taking a chance he heads for the mouth of the cave that he'd hollowed out into a door. The door of the front of the cave looks mostly normal except that black sand seems to seal it for the time being; it is solid sand, like a wall.

"No..." Jack pulls at his hair, trying to find another way out; he returns to the room Percy seems trapped in.

"Percy, is there any other way out?" The otter lowers his head and whines like 'no.' Jack looks around, thinking that maybe he can probably fool him... probably not as he tries to find another way out. He taps the wall for any hollow holes then realizes he hadn't seen Mysterie and his next thought is finding her. Percy whines as Jack leaves the room for the hall, searching. Jamie has obviously thought of everything... there is no way out without him knowing, black sand sealing every crack in the house.... Although some of the seals have traces of silver sand in them... but most of it is black.

"Cheer up my dear... He can't sleep forever... and I'll even let you two have some time together before I teach him of the future.." Mysterie shudders a little, but she didn't respond otherwise. Jack searches everywhere before he comes to the second bedroom which holds a throne and other things... including scented candles scattered about and a - he shudders - large bed with red spread.

"He may be part Jamie, but even Jamie wouldn't choose colors as ugly as that for a bed." Jack says aloud, staring at it as curiosity consumed him.

"Actually that bedspread is red for a good reason Jack... I'm sure you can figure that out for yourself." Jamie says as he stands, having watched Jack enter.

"I have something to take care of... you're free to move about the place as you like..." He turns to Mysterie then.

"You have your orders." She nods and he disappears in a flash of light, leaving the two of them alone. Jack jumped when Jamie spoke, not having realized that he is there until after he is gone again.

"Mysterie, come on! He's gone, let's make our escape!" Jack whispers, unaware of her connection to the Puppet Master as it is.

"No." She says softly and Jack feels his heart breaking all over again.

"COME ON! PLEASE MYST... YOU DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO THAT DICK ANYMORE!" He pleads, trying to snap her out of it. He hugs her close.

"I love you Mysterie, please... snap out of it." She shifts away from Jack and out of his embrace, every time Jack tries she'd slip away; though it hurt her almost as much as the wounds that were obviously not limited to her arms.

"Don't... please... I don't want to be punished again..." Tears streak down her face as she'd pulls away yet again.

"I'm good... I promise... I don't want to hurt you... I promise I'm doing what Master says..." Jamie, who'd returned after about three hours, was watching from the doorway in something of amusement.

"But I..." Jack clenches his fists in anger and sadness as he turns to her again.

"I understand." He says after moment, remembering the lashes on her arm that she'd shown him and realizing they weren't just on her arms... He also realizes his staff is missing.

"Where is my staff?" Jack grits his teeth, anger brewing followed by a feeling of helplessness. Mysterie tilts her head to one side, her eyes glassing a moment before she replies.

Meanwhile, at the pole, Jamie just stared as he came face to face with... himself? No... this person was darker... 

"Who- wha?!" Jamie stammers.

"I can't have you running about. Too confusing. Don't worry... I'll take good care of Jack..." Jamie's eyes narrow suddenly but before he could do more than lunge forward he found a handful of silver dream dust blown in his face and it acts like dreamsand... he falls to the floor, out like a light.  The darker version sets a letter on the bed, it would tell the Guardians that the two of them were off looking for Mysterie and for them to not worry if neither appeared at the pole because (as he'd worded it) Jack was becoming more and more frantic and although he would do his best to ensure that Jack slept and ate as needed, it would be best if they kept their distance for a while. That was the easy part... the Puppet Master drew on the light energy to transport the two of them back to the ice cavern and he stowed his younger self out of sight behind the couch, doubting that either would notice - or care - that the single piece of furniture was no longer sitting against the wall as snuggly as it had been. In the other room, Mysterie was struggling with dealing with Jack... Jamie could sense the struggle thanks to the weak connection he had to her.

"Safe... Master would never leave it behind... He knows what it means to you..." Suddenly aware that Jamie is there, Mysterie runs over to him, and keels, sobbing.

"I was good! I swear it!" Jamie pats her head.

"There, now... I know you were. Go keep Percy company hmmm?" She smiles up at Jamie, her tears drying and she nods then, scampering off to do just that, but only after Jamie has moved from the door to allow her to leave. Jamie turns back to Jack then.

"She really is a wonder." 


	15. Tempted Darkness

Anger fuels him as Jack glares at the Puppet Master.

"You bastard... I would kill you if only I had my staff..." Jack knows he is vulnerable now, but he won't let the spirit before him have the satisfaction of his fear.

"Tsk Tsk ... Such language Jack... I prefer not to have to kiss that mouth mind you. Although the idea is tempting..." He smirks a moment before it fades.

"She's only doing what I ask because she has nothing else to do. She came of her own free will after all... Although I imagine you might think differently considering my summoning her the first time wasn't really something she'd expected of me... but she's been so repentant in service since killing those spirits... Ah.. she is so very like a child sometimes... But then again... What would you expect from someone like her who has blood on her hands? After a while... you'll do anything to redeem yourself... She's proven that, wouldn't you say?" Jack growls, he can't take listening to him as anger pools inside him and he lunges for the other's throat.

"SHUT UP!" He screams, he couldn't take this, him toying with his mind, his emotions... it was all too much and the north wind fight the south, trying to free Jack and the blizzard outside grows tenfold. Jamie dodges Jack's attempt to grab his throat.

"Tsk tsk.... Are we going to do _this_ again? Come now, I know you can be more civil. I'm simply stating fact, don't take everything so personally... She is who she is after all. Can't be helped, poor dear; forced to grant wishes for mortals when she can't even grant her own dearest wish. Then again... you haven't exactly been accommodating have you Jack?" He smirks a little, obviously knowing what he is talking about as the south wind beat back the north wind, being warmer it has the advantage and melts any snow and ice into rain. Jack groans as the beating Jakul was making in his head grows.

"No... not now..." Jack struggles to stay in control as emotions swirled in him, flashes of memory... He holds his head in pain falling to his knees as the pounding grew worse, louder, mixed with his emotions... none of it was good. Jamie smirks, he could sense Jakul.

"Ah... right on time..." He moves over to Jack, kneeling down to his level.

"Shall we show him Jakul? I know you can hear me... I know you know what I mean..." Jamie's eyes flash with pure lust as he looks at Jack. One of Jack's eyes flash a stormy blue.

"Let's show him." Jakul's eyes just as lust filled.

"No..." Jack falls to his hands and knees, groaning as he fights Jakul as hard as he can.

"STOP!" He yells as flashes of Jakul's memories of that night with Jamie came forced into his head.

"No... no... NO!" Jack cries out in pain as he feels his body slowly going numb and shutting down on him. Jamie smiles and lightly ran one hand through Jack's hair.

 

 

"I promise I won't be as rough on you as he was on me... Don't worry... you'll enjoy this..." He presses his lips to Jack's, pulling him close as Jakul works to keep Jack from fighting too much against it as Jamie slides his hands along Jack's sides; one hand slipping beneath the hoodie, skimming lightly along the sensitive skin beneath along Jack's stomach. He smirks inwardly to himself... oh yes... Mysterie had been SO helpful in this area... Jack tries to suppress any noise, but Jakul wasn't having any of that. Jack pulls hard against Jakul's influence only for a wave of pain to come over him as he holds his head, curling in on himself.

"Stop... I don't want this..."

"I thought so at first too Jack... but I know you better... After all, the little light spirit seems to know so very much about you... having had that little dark one in her head and learning his secrets..." Jamie scrapes his nails over the sensitive spot along Jack's stomach, a shiver of delight going through him even as he shifts to pull Jack onto the bed, shifting to ease the winter spirit on his back before laying over him. Teasing that sensitive spot with gentle strokes of his fingers. Jack can't help the gasp and moan that escape him.

"Noo... stop..." Jack struggles, as Jakul was only at half power he wasn't strong enough to make a form that Jack could lash out at.

"Hmmm... well, there are other ways..." Jamie shifts a little to slide the hoodie up, shifting down this time to replace his fingers with gentle nips instead, his hands free to slide along Jack's thighs, careful to touch only his thighs for the moment. Jack's body begins to slowly betray him as it quivers at the gentle touch along his thighs.

"Stop..." Jack struggles to get away, but finds he can't move because of Jakul. He tries to pull away from the nips and not groan from the pleasure, the sound building in his throat, but he is forced to let out. Jamie just smiles a little before he runs his tongue along the cool skin, letting out a soft, long moan of satisfaction even as his hands lightly stroke Jack's thighs.

"You taste so wonderful Jack..." He sighs out before returning to nipping at Jack's skin. Jack grunts in frustration.

"S-stop it." He stutters even as his body trembles as he suppresses the whimper that was growing in his throat. He turns his head away from him, bucking a little to try and get Jamie off him. Jamie only shifts with the movement, as if having been expecting it and instead slips the tan pants down the pale legs before sliding his tongue along Jack's length; for the moment he was ignoring his own need as he sought to drive Jack to the edge. One hand skimming nails along that sensitive spot on his side while the other tosses aside the tan pants as he murmures softly.

"You're so lovely Jack..." Jamie nips teasingly at the tip before sliding his tongue back along Jack's length again, slowly, as if savoring the taste. Jack grunts, unable to stifle the whimpering sob.

"P-please s-stop!" Jack cries, struggling and bucking; this time he manages to smack Jamie and Jakul growled.

"Stop fighting Jack, you know you want this." Jamie winces slightly from the unexpected blow, but he recovers soon enough.

"Oh but Jack... You know Jakul is right... besides, I did say I had something to show you did I not?" He shifts a little to remove his black pants, trusting Jakul to keep Jack still as he did before he turns back to the winter spirit; his arousal was obvious as his eyes went back to Jack.

 

 

"This is about my deepest desire Jack... the one Jakul told you about." He claps one hand, a strand of dark sand appeared with a small bottle that he opens, he pours out a warm liquid and slides it along Jack's length.

"Don't worry... It won't hurt you... after all... This is about me this time... Next time... we'll see about your desire...." He smirks, as if he already knows... He shifts a little, easing Jack's length ever so slowly into his anal hole, the bottle having been whisked away by the sand that has disappeared; the warmth of his muscles squeezed every inch and Jamie lets out a long, satisfied groan once he's managed to sheath Jack into him completely, panting a little.

"Oh Jack.... this is better than I remember..." With a shudder he begins to move in slow calculated thrusts, quivering as he shifts so that each thrust hit his prostate... causing him to pant a little, groaning with each thrust. Jack groans out, the feeling of walls clamping against him made him want to pull out even as Jakul groans and moans.

"God Jack... you should enjoy this..." Jack struggles, trying to pull out a bit, but it was as if his body was a puppet and out of his control. Jamie shudders, one hand sliding through Jack's hair even as he begins to pick up the pace of his thrusts; quivering from the pleasure of it. His brown eyes darker with the pleasure of it as his gaze finds Jack's, ten long years of wanting this and finally it was real... There was a deep pleasure in Jamie's eyes at that. Jakul is fully into the pleasure, forcing Jack's body to thrust up against his will.

"N-no..." Jack knows his Jamie wouldn't want this, no way... Jamie loved him... but he couldn't give it to him... Jack cries out in pain as the feeling of fire intensifies inside him, wanting the pleasure being given but Jack refuses to take it. Jack shudders from the intense pleasure, surprise flaring in his gaze a moment as he hadn't expected Jakul to have  **that** much influence... But the surprise was soon overpowered by the pleasure as he shudders and rolls them both over, wrapping his arms around Jack so that now Jack is on top; Jamie's eyes gleaming with a silent challenge to Jakul to just see ho much control the other truly has at the moment... Smirking in answer to the challenge, Jakul forces Jack to tweak one of Jamie's nipples and to wrap his arms around him, thrusting in slow and steady until he find that sweet spot he knows is inside the other. Jamie shudders, crying out in pure pleasure when Jakul finds that spot and he allows Jakul to take over; quivering with the pleasure Jakul was forcing Jack to cause him. Jack chokes a little as Jakul forces Jack to kiss Jamie, Jack groans from the slight pleasure; he couldn't help it, his body is completely betraying him. Jamie returns the kiss without hesitation, despite the name he's chosen for himself... for now he let Jakul have control and arches into the thrusts. Jakul picks up the pace of the thrusts, delighting in the pleasure and how Jamie has relinquished control and squirms beneath Jack, whimpering just as the boy had the night Jakul had taken his virginity. Growling, Jakul forces Jack to thrust once more, harder, almost pushing Jamie over the edge. Jamie shudders, the next thrust to come shoving him over the edge and he falls into the blissful pleasure of his release. Jakul forces Jack to continue to pound into Jamie until Jack's seed burst from him and the pleasure swept through his body. There is a moment of silence as Jack lay limply on top of him, Jakul keeping him from pulling out immediately as he'd wishes he could... allowing himself and Jamie to savor the moment; Jamie chuckles softly in pure satisfaction, lightly threading the fingers of one hand through Jack's hair.

"I've waited for years for that..." The realization of what Jamie means hits Jack like a ton of bricks, he tries pulling away, angry at himself and Jakul, but most of his anger is aimed at this dark version of his believer. Jamie releases Jack with a chuckle; black sand swirled around the both of them to clean them up. The sand disappears again once done. 


	16. The Dream and the Dark Future

In another room, Mysterie holds Percy close, whispering to him.

"It's better this way... I owe everything to Master... you too little one. Master deserves to be happy.... " Tears trickle down her cheeks.

"I... on the other hand... I never deserved it... or him." The last words were said barely above a whisper, and she believes what she says...  In the other room, Jamie seems content, for the moment, to simply lay where he is but that wouldn't last for long as he looks over at Jack. To him, Jack was the most beautiful thing ever, even if Jack didn't like him now... it would be easy to change that as he had with Mysterie, but he didn't want to do that just yet because that was too easy. A soft smile touched the man's lips.

"What say you Jakul... shall we divulge in Jack's desire for round two?" The idea of it was rather arousing really, seeing as Jamie didn't actually know what it was because Mysterie's power to hear wishes was limited only to humans but Jack didn't know that... yet. Jack growls, but fear was evident even as he was a conscious captive in his own mind.

"No... please no..." He repeats several times, but Jakul only chuckles at him in response before answering Jamie.

"His stomach is really sensitive." Jack struggles, but his body won't respond anymore.

"N-no!" Jack had no control now, he was just what Jakul had been for many years... a conscious observer.

"As well as..." Jakul whispers, his gaze momentarily flickering blow his waist.

"Mmmmm, true but I was thinking of one fantasy in particular..." Jamie smirks a little. 

"I have power over belief so making Jack believe he's seeing something or someone... easy to do." Jamie all but purrs and Jakul chuckles.

"Do it." Jack stares fearfully at Jamie, trying to shake his head; trying everything to move but it was like his body was a ton of bricks, it just wasn't going to happen. Jamie smirks a little and held one hand lightly against Jack's cheek, his hand took on a faint green tinge that was tainted by dark, making it almost purple; his power flowing into Jack, the power of belief. Jack gasps as what he had thought happened was really happening.

"N-no!" Jack fears that he'll lose his will, but Jakul only chuckles and the forced belief blocks out any doubts even as Jack groans at the feel of the light touch.

"J-Jamie... n-no..." Jack fight against it as the power started to seep into him, to force him to suspend his belief in what was right before him and focus on something else that he'd all but forgotten... 

"Stop fighting it, this is what you should believe in." Jakul chides. If only Jamie could see what Jack did... He'd be a little surprised because part of it had actually happened one summer's day... 

 

 

Jamie turns from where he sat next to his computer when Jack came in, the eighteen year old had just finished a blue popsicle and has tossed the wooden stick into the nearby trash bin. He smiles at Jack, his eyes alight with surprise at the winter spirit's appearance. It wasn't often Jack came to visit these days and even more rare during the summer since he knows the heat makes Jack uncomfortable; it didn't hurt him really... as long as it was under 100 degrees... and today was a cool 52, but he still hadn't been expecting to see Jack. Jack smiles as he swings into the room and takes a seat on the teen's bed, looking around the room; gone were the toys of an eight year old boy, now it was stuffed with band posters and the like of a normal teenager, though there were still some evidence of his belief in the form of ufo posters as well as sketches of the Guardians that were scattered about. He wasn't a professional, but Jamie's drawings had gotten better and it was a hobby of his.

"Hey Jamie." Jack begins feeling a little sad, knowing that Jamie isn't little anymore.

"Jack! What brings you here? I mean... it's great to see you... really... but aren't you bothered by the temperature?" Jamie licks his lips, which were still blue from the popsicle, as was his tongue; his lips felt a little sticky from the treat but he manages to get it off as he waits for an answer. Jack would have answered, but suddenly remembers that his impromptu visit had meant catching Jamie sucking on a popsicle in such a way that his face would heat considerably if he let himself think about it too much; his brain a little jumbled at remembering watching Jamie devour the cold treat had been... erotic in a way, though he doubts the teen had meant it to be.

"You sure like popsicles... Um, no. I can stay out as long as I'm in the shade or what not." He replies, slightly distracted now by the blue sticky mess that was Jamie's face. Jamie grins a little at Jack's comment.

"I love them actually, they remind me of you..." He trails off, eyes widening a little as he realizes what he'd just said. Jack flushes a blue that was almost as dark as the popsicle that Jamie had finished eating. Jamie's mouth just sort of drops for a moment, a flush on his own face even as his eyes darken and before he could even register it in his own mind he's shut the window Jack had come through; he drew the curtains and then went over to his door, locking it. Thankful he could... then he turns back to Jack, not speaking but there was a hint of wanton gleaming in his eyes now. Jack felt a need, something that he has to do... but he can't... He can't do that to him, pain hits Jack as he tried his hardest to break from the illusion.

"J-Jamie..." Jamie doesn't say anything... He isn't sure what to say, only knowing that he wanted... Well okay, he wanted more than what he had in mind, but.. well.. start simple they say... Jamie stops in front of Jack, placing his hands at the sides of his face as he leans in, ghosting his lips against Jack's in a feather light, teasing kiss. Jack's eyes widen, unsure what to do, but his body returns the kiss; for some reason he can't control himself, but then it hits him that this was his believer who is kissing him and he pulls back.

"J-Jamie I... I can't..." He turns his head, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I'm not going to ask anything from you Jack... Just let me give you this... this once..." He murmurs quietly before he shifts to trail gentle kisses along his neck, one hand lightly resting on the bed near one thigh while the other teasingly toys with the hem of the hoodie, fingertips just millimeters from actually grazing his sensitive skin. Jack couldn't help the groan that escapes his lips even as his mind is at war with itself.  _Stop it... no... get out... I don't want this..._  

 **Yes, you do...** **let Jamie take your frustrations away... Come on...**

_No... it's not right... I..._

"Jamie." Jack breathes out his name as the feeling in his pants grows slightly tighter. Jamie slips his fingers beneath the material, his touch as soft as the kiss he'd pressed to Jack's lips even as he trails kisses along Jack's neck now, sighing softly... His breath ghosting along Jack's skin with each sigh; each touch was real because while Jack was seeing what he believed, Jakul was whispering to him through the black sand that Mysterie has provided so that Jamie knew exactly what to do and when. Jack groans at the touch.

"God..." He breathes out, the constriction is killing him as much as the need is. Jakul chuckles.

"Go a little lower, he especially likes it when he's touched down there... I think he also needs some room, the "pants" are killing him as much as the need." Jamie is in no hurry though, even as his fingers slid along Jack's skin and along that sensitive spot Jakul spoke of even as he drew back a little to meet Jack's gaze with his own; his own reflecting with lustful hunger and he shifts a bit to slide the hand next to Jack's thigh onto it, lightly stroking his fingers along and up to the hem of the tan pants teasingly. Jack's groan turns into a lustful moan, his legs quivering with need. Eyes gleaming with pleasure, Jamie presses Jack back onto the bed, shifting to tug at the pants as Jack holds himself up on the bed by his elbows; Jamie's eyes are dark with lust and pleasure at the sound of his moan. Jamie nips at Jack's neck as he tugs the pants down to just above his knees, teasingly skimming his fingers along the top of the pale thighs, delighting in the feel of the cool skin beneath his warm fingers. Jack can't hold his own weight and has fallen back; he struggles to breathe as the feel of Jamie's touch along his sensitive side was grazed, he wraps his arms around the teen, digging his nails into Jamie's back. Jamie shifts to trail his lips along Jack's stomach now, trailing his fingers lightly along the inner sides of his thighs teasingly; his fingers brushing upward slowly before lightly grazing against Jack's erection. He trembles with his own need, but holds himself in check for the moment... wanting only to give Jack this... The winter spirit's pleasure is like music to his ears. Jack is lost to the pleasure now, wanting more and encouraging the teen to continue silently, groaning and moaning wantonly; in pure pleasure and lust he can't help from bucking towards Jamie, silently begging for more. Jamie sighs in pure, satisfaction as he trails his lips slowly down Jack's stomach and shifts to trail the gentle kisses along his length just as slowly before sliding his tongue along it half way towards the tip; groaning in his throat at the cool taste. Jack's body strains against the bed as he curved his nails, digging deep at the unexpected brush of Jamie's tongue near his tip; suddenly he can't breathe, the burning desire is getting hotter by the second and he feels like he is going to melt.

"J-Jamie..." Jakul chuckles.

"He's getting close." Not that the "shadow spirit" needs tell Jamie that. Jamie smirks a little at Jakul before he shifts to flick his tongue over Jack's tip before sliding the hard length into his mouth; he gently sucks even as his tongue slides over the expanse of said length. Jack's moan was loud and clear.

"Oooh Gggod." Jack pulls Jamie's hair slightly as he thrusts forward, slightly throating him. Jamie forces back his gag reflex, shifting to draw Jack deeper even as he increases the pressure of sucking a little. He skims his fingers along Jack's stomach, searching out that sensitive spot even as he sucks; thinking to himself.  _Yes... that's it Jack.... cum for me..._ Jack cries out as the need turns into pleasurable pain and he could feel his entire body release into one big scream, all of it shooting into Jamie's mouth. Jamie greedily swallows every drop before pulling back; he licks his lips and as the pleasure sweeps over Jack, the illusion fades as Jamie withdraws his power from over Jack. 

 

 

"So exquisite..." Jamie murmurs as he rolls over onto his side and stares at Jack as he slides his hand along his own hard length to take care of his own need for release. With the illusion gone, the realization of what really had happened hits him hard... and it hurt.

"No..." Jack covers his face with his hands, tears slipping between them, but Jack's temperature hasn't cooled to normal yet and so the tears didn't freeze.

"No, no..." He cries into his hands.

"You know you loved it Jack." Jakul murmurs even as Jamie shudders as his climax slams into him, just moments after Jack began to realize what has happened; he turns to Jack with a soft smile, it was loving... in a fashion... Perhaps all that remained of his believer in the man he'd grown to be during those ten years that he had been without the spirit he loved so dearly.

"Ah... Jack... That was good... but there is so much more I can show you that I've learned... If you wish it, you will know only that pleasure... I know you want it, and yet you try and hold yourself from it. That is the only thing I do not understand about you... nor did I ever." In a rare show of affection, he brushes one finger along one of the hands that covered Jack's face. Jack pulls away slightly, but doesn't go further; giving up as he knows he is stuck there, tears leaving tracks down his face.

"Why?" Jamie raised an eyebrow at him, that is a loaded question that could have many answers.

"Why what?"

"Why would you do that if you cared for me?" He asks, turning his head from Jamie as more tears threaten to fall. Jamie is silent a long moment, he seems to be off in thought as he considers the question for a long moment.

"Because I believe that everyone deserves to live out a fantasy at least one time in their lives. I have gone to great lengths to discover what was yours Jack. You never were very open to me... Even when I was human, you didn't trust me... Oh you talked with me, would happily spend time with me... but we both know you never really put much trust in my abilities to handle anything you might think, anything that might be of real importance to you. After all... You didn't even bother telling me about Mysterie. None of us... not me, my friends... not even the Guardians knew about her until she came out of the shadows... literally... to  _attack_ us.. To strike at you because she happened to have a darkness inside her that she couldn't always control. Not that her darkness matters much at this point... With my power, even her dark side is powerless to do anything if I don't want her to. Belief... it's a powerful thing Jack... That illusion... it was just a small taste of what I can do." Jack's thoughts and his hurt are evident in his eyes; he didn't know that he hasn't been very trusting with Jamie.

"Oh yeah, you weren't. Never thought about how Jamie thought either." Jakul says, causing Jack to wince; he can't stand at the moment because his body is way too exhausted.

"I-i'm sorry I never trusted you... but capturing me for dreams isn't right... and you know it. Now let me and Mysterie go!" Jack yells as he turns and sits up to full height though since it was Jamie, Jack can't hope to be taller than him. Jamie sighs a little.

"Haven't you been listening? I came from the future for you... Jack... the future where you lose her... You nearly destroyed the planet."


	17. Learning

Jamie props himself up to look at Jack, leveling the winter spirit's gaze with his own.

"Getting you here by her was really something I knew I could do as a bonus... So you could find out what the younger me is really hiding. Truth is... I came here to save you both. Jakul might be content in just wanting to control you from time to time, but Shadow... She's not going to be satisfied with that." He pinches the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"You really don't want to know what happened... It wasn't pretty... and the time I came from... ten years from about a week ago... everything is just ice and every spirit who is left living there wants you dead." Jack's heart thumps in his chest, his eyes unfocusing; hearing that he finds he can't breathe. The man before him had to be lying... he had to be.

"Y-you're lying." Jack's voice quivers, emotion in it of a calm before the storm.

"I wish I were... of course... None of those who survived didn't know that it wasn't you. It was Jackson. No doubt you've met him by now. Being a part of you... even as much of an anti-social ass that he is..." Jamie smirks a little at that before it fades and his expression becomes serious again.

"He still shared your love for her. Losing her... Well, even I am not sure if you just gave up or if Jackson was just too strong for you to keep in check... Needless to say... he rules the ice tundra that Earth is. Even I cannot approach him for more than a few hours at a time. I learned, by practicing on the few living spirits... Mostly winter spirits mind you... how to hone my powers to the point that they are. Jackson's beliefs are so firmly set that my younger self wouldn't stand a chance... so I did the only thing I could... I broke into what remained of the Time Palace and came here." Jack's eyes widen, he begins shaking on the spot and collapses back, still conscious if only barely, but he can't physically stand anymore for the moment.

"I..." He says, breathing in, trying to breathe in again before breathing out. 

"..knew h-he w-was trouble." Jamie shrugs a little, looking down at the struggling winter spirit; his younger self would have panicked and ran to his side, but knowing better the older Jamie just shrugged a little.

"Yes and no, Jack. He plays a vital role in who you are... or he was meant to, but without her... Well, I think what happened was you just lost the will to fight him and he was angry and hurt beyond belief... So he did what he does best. That's why I... well... I guess you probably don't really need to know what it is I've done. Though I wager Jackson has half the idea. She's not exactly who she was when I pulled her to me... Okay, yes... I did "kidnap" her in a way... but what she does now is of her own will. I don't force her to serve me... to even call me master... Honestly, it bugs me that she does, but...." He shrugs again.

"She's full of information on you at least and I knew I could use her to get your attention." Lots of thoughts are going through Jack's head all at once and so Jakul forces Jack to sleep.

"It's best if he rested." Jakul says, knowing that Jamie would notice the switch; he says it in a kind of sad and caring way, out of character from his usual self.

 

 

Jamie smiles and nods.

"You should probably get him dressed again and take him back to Mysterie. She'll take care of him... but then again, you knew this already hmmm? As for you, Jackson... Don't figure my threat to be idle. Mysterie's powers will ensure I carry out that threat if need be. Jakul knows first hand about that, considering what Shadow did for him; a rare talent even among light spirits. For now, you're free to do as you please but I know you're not an idiot either and you know good and well I'm not lying about the future either. Yes... I know you can see the future. I've spent enough time in the company of you in the future to gather a fair amount of information about you." Jamie shifts from the bed to snag his pants and slide into them, much as he enjoyed his "enlightenment" time with Jack... he knows he is working on borrowed time really... Just as Jackson probably knew because the Puppet Master only existed in this time because of events that had happened hadn't been reversed or erased yet...  Jackson only chuckles, knowing full well the events that would transpired, while Jakul used Jack's body to at least get up and get dressed before he makes sure to lay Jack down on the bed in the other room. Mysterie looks up when he came in, despite that her eyes are red from crying, she still smiles like a child.

"Hello Jakul." Even without the bond she knows it is him instead of Jack. Jakul looks at her and gives her a normal smile for her sake at least.

"He's okay Mysterie, just couldn't handle the news." Jakul smiles sadly.

"And he needs his rest, okay? Goodnight." Jakul lays Jack's body into the bed, giving Jack control again so that he can rest while Jakul rests in his mind. Mysterie smiles a little.

"You really can be a sweetheart when you want to be Jakul... Not a wonder you and Shadow get along so well... Well, before you two were together - together anyway... " She cradles Percy, who had fallen asleep, but she didn't sleep herself as she leans against the wall near the bed; ever watchful even as wishes spin towards her. For the most part she ignores them and they sputter out, but a few caught her attention and she grants them. She seems to simply be waiting for... something... whether that something was for Jack to wake up or more "orders" from her Master is unclear. Jack wakes up the following morning, groaning in slight pain and fatigue. When Jack stirs, Mysterie moves to his side as Percy licks one of Jack's hands while she sits on the other side, her hands in her lap. She is silent. Jack can't hold in the ticklishness of Percy's licks.

"Ha ha... h-hey that t-tickles!" He looks up at the tail-wagging sea otter that was now a fully grown adult, but still little to Jack. Jack picks him up.

"Oh geez buddy, you smell!" Jack chuckles.

"Who's a stinky little otter? You are! Yes you are..." Jack says, suddenly talking baby-talk to the otter, unaware that Mysterie is there. She can't help the smile that touches her lips, watching silently; trying not to make a sound but an unexpected sneeze gives her away. Percy wags his tail happily at her, but he stays next to Jack who freezes and sets him down; his hair shadows his face a moment as anger bubbles through him, knowing the truth about where she had gone.

"Hello Mysterie." His voice is even and calm, but inside he was seething in rage that is reflected by the snow and wind outside the ice cavern.

"How long 'til you were gonna tell me you came here out of slight free will?" Jack's voice became slightly deeper from anger and Mysterie flinches back, nearly falling off the bed as she averts her gaze; she doesn't respond for the longest moment... just waiting to see if she would be struck from Jack's power... And why not? It has happened before, twice in fact... although one time had been because of Pitch while the other... well, maybe it was an accident, maybe not... but she'd relived her death because of it. 

"I was at first... once I left here after I was first summoned... but... then he freed me from my illusions..." She shifts a little, her hair dropping to hide most of her face, her voice very quiet as she continues.

"I just couldn't leave... I don't deserve the kindness he's shown me..." The word 'kindness' pushes Jack over the edge, Jackson chuckles as he knows that she has pushed him too far and already sure that she knows what was about to happen; she sent out a distress over the bond she shares with Jamie, calling her new Master for help as the wind broke the window glass and shards flew into the two of them. A rather large one sunk deep into Jack's shoulder, bleeding freely a moment until the blood stains the glass and froze.

"What _kindness_ has he shown you to make you stay here?" Jack's voice is broken and hurt. He doesn't seem to notice the wound anymore than she notices the ones that had been inflicted on her by the flying glass; her eyes widen and she whimpers as she backs away from Jack even as Jamie seems to appear in the doorway. Jamie frowns when he sees Jack, but he didn't answer the question he heard... instead, he leaves that for her even as her eyes dart a pleading gaze to him; hoping that he would answer for her.

"No. You will answer for yourself." He replies, his gaze shifting from her back to Jack. Mysterie lets out a whimper, but nods as she hangs her head in defeat.

"H-he s-showed me that I could... could be good... Could help him... I could help make him happy... and he's been so miserable..." She replies in a harsh whisper; her throat raw from the tears of the night before and those again from the morning.

 

 

"Y-you w-wouldn't understand... I... I don't deserve the friendship h-he's offered..." Tears stream down her face as she cries out in pain.

"I don't deserve any of this!" She rushes past Jamie and out of the room. Jamie raises an eyebrow at Jack, saying in a calm and even tone.

"You really do rile too easy. Settle down, getting riled isn't going to change anything." Jack sighs.

"It's ever since Jakul moved in, I can't control my emotions, especially anger and.. God... I just want to kick your ass at the moment." Jack fought back against the storm.

"Thank you!" He says as he won out against it, but his anger hasn't been quelled though he'd been able to control the storm and be rid of it for the time being, but not before he used it to repair the window. Jamie raises an eyebrow at Jack.

"Seriously? Why are you mad at me this time?" Jamie seems a little amused rather than concerned. Jack looked at him, slightly saddened.

"As if you wouldn't know." Jakul chuckles.

"Yeah, he kind of gets pissed off at anything and everything lately. I'm thinking he's gotten more believers... or lost most of them... or he's just pissed off at you for-" Jack forces Jakul back, holding his head at the pain, but pushing him back nonetheless.

"Never mind." Jack says, moving to push past the darker man who had once been his best friend, making sure the other knocks his head against the doorframe as he did so. Jamie listens quietly to what Jakul has to say, but when Jack tried to push past him he grabs his shoulder.

"Jack, this is precisely why the others were unprepared when Jackson froze them. At least Jakul is smart enough to speak out to those who might actually care. You rebuff the Guardians, you don't even trust  _her_ enough to tell her about Jackson... and no, she doesn't know because you're the only one I've spoken to of the future. I'm trying to avert a crisis here and I am sure as hell not adverse to pulling out the stops if I have to Jack... I have said it before... I don't want to hurt you... but if I have to I will pull out Jakul from you to get those answers... and I assure you... it won't be a painless process if I do." Jack pulls his arm from Jamie's grip, glaring at him before walking off, not saying anything as he felt less than himself and went to the kitchen to grab the essentials to make pancakes; making three subconsciously, one for Mysterie, one for him and one for Percy. Tears fill his eyes as he washes the dishes. He couldn't help it, his life was terrible and his future seemed fucked... he cries into the sink quietly, his body shaking from the quiet sobs. It wasn't obvious from the way she was silent, but as Jack cries a pair of familiar arms wrap around him from behind. Though there was no soothing humming nor a soothing touch as she simply holds him. Jack shakes and can't help but hold onto the closest thing.

"I-i'm s-so sorry Mysterie, I don't want our life to be like this anymore..." He wails out his sorrow and pain until finally he is only hiccuping and trying to stop crying.

"That's why I'm helping him... I don't want this anymore... this confusion... this hurt.. I just... I want a chance to prove myself worthy of being able to be happy... that I'm..." Her voice was quiet and she chokes a little on the next words.

"...worth it..."


	18. Worthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own "Rescue Me" by Kerrie Roberts

Jack stops crying as anger swells in him that she would think that, but he controls his anger; forces his body to relax and counts to ten before he looks back down at her.

"You are worth it. Don't ever think otherwise Mysterie, you're my everything." Jack hugs her close.

"Please stop trying to prove who you already are, the person I love and would die for.... you're pretty, you're smart, funny and you are the funnest person I've ever met. She flushes but she doesn't meet his gaze.

"I d-don't d-deserve you..." She says quietly. Jack's face turns blue in anger a moment before he cools down again. 

"You do. Stop saying you don't, you do and I don't care what anyone else says 'cause I love you." Jack hugs her and kisses her for emphasis on how much he loves her, putting all of his emotion into both actions. Mysterie was about to protest against his words but the protest dies in her throat the moment that Jack's lips meet hers and for a moment her eyes widen before she simply relaxes and closes her eyes; trembling from the conflicting emotions that rise within her all at once. Part of her wants to so badly believe Jack, but another says it isn't true... that it is just something that would pass in time... like all her other relationships... she would eventually become a burden to him and he would leave... just like the others... or worse... he was somehow deceiving her like that one...  Jakul chuckles at the scene the two made.

"Aww, sweet Jack, sweet, but don't think Jamie's gonna like that." Jack groans into the kiss as the memory of the night before resurfaces and Jack pulls back from the kiss to gasp a little for air, ignoring Jakul completely.

"Now, what do you feel you deserve" He says, more than asks, breathlessly. Neither of them notice that Jamie is actually standing a few feet away; observing the two in silence with an unreadable expression on his face. He cares for Jack, no doubt, but he'd long since accepted from the future that he couldn't compete with her... He'd gotten what he'd wanted... for now... but what he desires now was simply to get Jack to accept that he desires Jamie in turn and wants to be with him even if it isn't love. Mysterie knows Jamie is close thanks to the meager bond, but she's no idea how close. Even so, she didn't respond to Jack this time. Her heart aches for him... Because she loves him... but a simple kiss hasn't changed her mind either... it was just a kiss after all... Bitter tears fall silently from her eyes even as she tries not to cry, but she can't help it. She wants so badly to be worthy of this sort of thing... but she knows she isn't... 

"I see. I can wait a few more years. I'll wait for you, Mysterie, even if it's forever." Jack says gently as he lets go.

"I made breakfast, help yourself." Jack leaves the room, tear streaks still evident on his face and more were presently welling in his eyes as he walks past the Puppet Master; anger sweeping through him every time he sees him and Jack doesn't know why he isn't doing anything else as of late; he is not entirely evil, but still evil and Jack can't control himself as he suddenly slams the man who had once been his best friend into the nearest wall with more strength than usual, holding his neck so that he is slightly choking him.

"You hear me now, bitch." It is the familiar voice of Jackson, he smirks like death would. Jamie had been caught off guard by the movement... he was from the future, but that didn't mean he could predict it... He grunts as he is slammed into the wall.

"What do you want Jackson?" He hardly seems phased by the show of power, Mysterie ... on the other hand... lets out a quiet whimper and retreats from the room in fear... Taking only the plate that Jack had fixed for Percy and retreats to the room where the otter waits.

 

 

Jack shakes his head, trying to fight off Jackson, but he is too weak at the moment.

"Stop fucking with his life is what!" Jackson growls as Jack fights him and after a moment finally drops Jamie as Jack holds his head as the feeling of death's touch returns, but he manages to force him back and heads for a different room before worse things could happen.

"You know I can't do that and you _know_ why." Jamie replies calmly enough, rubbing his neck as he watches Jack leave. He might not be affected by the feel of death's touch as Jack was, but the grip still hurt and it left a red mark that would fade soon enough. 

"Jackass." He grumbles to himself when he is alone. Jack went to the bedroom where Mysterie is feeding the otter quietly in a corner; he feels exhausted and a lot like a zombie, not noticing her there and he can't fight the fatigue that causes him to collapse onto the bed only to fall into the nightmares of death's clutches again. Sensing that Jack has fallen asleep, Jamie decides that he would set Jackson straight once and for all, though he wouldn't go through with his full threat... but he would prove that the other should watch himself as well... With a sigh he calls out to Mysterie over the weak bond and she appears at his side; her eyes are vacant now and the two walk into the room where Jack is sleeping.

"You know what to do." Mysterie nods her head, her sand is a mix of black and silver as it swirls over Jack; it easily attracted the darkness of the nightmares that Jackson is calling and seems to swirl into a circle like a lasso... Having attacked the darkness it latches onto him and yanked. Had Jack been awake it would have been excruciatingly painful... since he isn't, however... Jack simply would fall from the influence of the nightmares as Jackson was forced - rather painfully - into the sand that gives him a temporary form. Mysterie moves instinctively to stand between Jackson and Jack now, her eyes were glowing with her power, the taint that is Jamie's influence was glaringly evident, but she doesn't notice. Jamie is glaring at Jackson now. Jackson snickers at the two.

"What is the pleasure of this most exquisite visit?" He says more than asks, looking at both with mischief and deadly intent while Jack shivers, feeling cold for some odd reason in his sleep; sensing that a part of him was gone. Jamie says nothing but nods at Mysterie and as soon as he did the sand body that she has given Jackson was sent into shock from the pain from seemingly nothing at all. Jackson groans as pain hits him like a wrecking ball, he stares at the two with a glare.

"You know it's his job, he can't get rid of me until he lets go of the past and you know it." He says, grunting in pain as he falls to the floor, unable to stand anymore. With a second nod to her from Jamie, the pain vanishes, the Puppet Master's voice is so cold that had the words been daggers Jackson would have been frozen upon contact.

"That isn't the point. You need to know your place you sadistic piece of shit. I know what you need to do with Jack, but you  _will_ keep that to him. Touch me or her... or step too far beyond what needs be done and your screams will be Jack's newest sweet dreams. Is that understood? Consider this your  **final** warning. Next time I will not be so benevolent." Jackson nods, he doesn't want that to happen; Jack's body shivers as the separation is slightly painful for him. Jackson shakes his head suddenly, chuckling.

"Death comes in many ways, Jamie, many ways... and Jack is due in a few hundred years or so..." He smirks at the way he is able to get under the skin of the two who glare at him. The Puppet Master snaps his fingers and leaves the room, leaving Mysterie to glare at Jackson.

"If you over step those bounds... so help me... I don't care who you are... I and Shadow will make your existence a living hell... Even while you are still in Jack... Don't forget I command the sand of dreams and nightmares... Don't think I won't keep that promise... After all... what are you compared to those spirits I slaughtered?" The dark tint to her power seems to darken a shade or two more before she releases her grip on the sand that is keeping Jackson separated from Jack; for a moment she'd seems a little like her old self as the sand body dissolves... but not without pain similar to what Jackson had felt coming out... Mysterie isn't playing nice like Shadow had done with Jakul. Jack whimpers in his sleep as it causes him a temporary pain to have Jackson return to him. Turning over, he grabs the nearest thing close to him, which is a stuffed bear with a blue hoodie like his own, its button eyes in need of sewing. Once it was done, Mysterie looks down at Jack in weary sadness, her hand twitches out towards him, but it halts half way. 

"No... I... I can't be a burden anymore..." She says softly, so not to disturb his sleep. Her hand drops and she turns quietly to slip out of the room.

 

 

Jack wakes up the next morning, groaning in pain as he felt like half of him has been ripped out and then forced back together like a puzzle piece that doesn't quite fit properly.

"W-what happened Jakul?" Jack asks, only to receive silence from the other, his eyes widen and he winces in pain as the screams of children echo in his mind. Only screams though, no calling, nothing like when he was called by them... Jack falls from the bed, knocking over the nightstand in the process and shattering an ice-glass flower. He grabs onto the window sill, trying to ignore the screaming children and the now pounding headache he has.

"What was that?" He groans.

"Future memories. Thought you should hear them so you don't slip up." Jack groans in more pain as the headache grows.

"Jackson!" Mysterie barks from the doorway, her vacant gaze momentarily darkening in warning to the other. Hovering on a bit of sand was a plate of pancakes for Jack that had snowflakes imprinted into them.

"It's too early for your shit, pipe down. Now." Jackson quiets down, shivering in fear before taking away the images. Jack looks down at the ground. Having a hard time breathing.

"S-sorry... can't control that." 

"I wasn't talking to you Jack." She says more calmly as her expression became neutral once more. Jack looks at her, not quite sure what to say; sadness pools into him every time he sees her, sniffling; before he starts crying he stands up to leave the room to maybe find something else to do. Mysterie sighs and set the food nearby before leaving the room to find Jamie who was brooding on the "throne" in the other bedroom. He says nothing, as usual, when she settles down next to him on her knees with her head bowed; tears stream down her face as the voices of the past swarm in her head. After a moment Jamie shifts from his seat and wraps his arms around her, murmuring softly into one ear.

"Stay with me... You know it will be okay if you do... You know you can silence those ghosts if you stay..." She cries harder, but manages to speak.

"I will stay... I won't ever leave you to be alone again." Jamie gently wipes away her tears.

"You're safe here. I promise..." He murmurs softly even as Mysterie whimpers.

"I-i'm s-s-s-sorry M-master... I - hic - d-didn't..." She struggles with the words.

"Shh... I know... I saw, but don't blame yourself."

"But - hic - h-h-h-he -" She was silenced when Jamie places a single finger to her lips.

"None of that now. I am not angry with you." She clings to him like a child, weeping with gratitude; burying her face against his black shirt. Jamie wants to sigh, sometimes she is even more of a child than even Jack... He had awoken memories in her of times past, it was how he'd gotten her to be submissive rather than wanting to fight him. He'd simply made her believe that she was that teenager again after having witnessed one of her nightmares when his power had touched her sand the first time; now those nightmares were haunting her thoughts. Voices of the past taunting her mercilessly with her waking moments, always in the back of her mind even if she isn't constantly bombarded with them. Her peers had been ruthless, calling her fat, stupid and ultimately - though not in the words exactly - worthless. None of them had tried to be her friend, none of them had ever reached out a hand to her to try and help her fend off those who were cruel... even worse... one of her tormentors had been her own cousin. Jamie despised bullies, even now; that was what her cousin had been to her... He'd seen more of her childhood past than what she had told Jack, about how she had tried to hold her head high through the torture that her peers subjected her to day in and day out as she went to school... Oh how she had come to hate the place... not because she hated learning, but because of her peers... because the teachers there did not show her any care... Because they were so concerned with their work they failed to see or hear the silent cries of a tortured soul who came in to learn from them five days a week. Her own father was powerless to stop the torture, because she didn't tell him about it... knowing that doing so would only make things worse... She'd even had to run down stairs one day as her tormentors threw pencils at her as she went from one class to another. She had never told anyone... but when one of her tormentors had openly attacked her in the hallway without cause... she'd not said a thing until she'd spoken with her father. Had the boy been reprimanded? Punished? No... she had simply been removed from her locker... SHE had been the one to be moved... not the boy... her tormentor hadn't suffered for his actions one bit. It was as if she was the one being punished instead... As if she had committed some great crime against the principal, who had been who her father had talked with about it. This was what happened, she had learned, when she spoke up about what happened... nothing ever happened to her tormentors... she was always the one who was asked to move... always the one who was pulled away from them while no one ever seemed to speak out against her tormentors. 

"W-why can't they just leave me alone? Why must they torment me?" She cries, though it is muffled by Jamie's shirt as he holds her close and she cries all the harder. Why couldn't they let her be happy? Why couldn't they just leave her alone? If she was so worthless...

"Why can't I just die?" She whispers out hoarsely. Jamie winces a little at that but otherwise says nothing. He knew the pain of that... of wanting to die... and she had that pain in spades... He'd only been able to glimpse her past... but it was more than enough when he'd begun the illusion. He'd withdrawn it almost immediately, but even so... even without having the illusion powers controlling her beliefs, she hadn't been the same... He'd disturbed a part of her that had been sleeping for so long that when he'd awoken it again she hadn't been able to fight against it and he could only watch as she had simply crumbled before him... Becoming an obedient slave to him without him asking, though he had talked about various signals that he'd meant to use with her while she'd been under his control... he had never thought for one moment that she would ever willingly be like this... Selfish that he was... a part of him was glad she would so willingly to help while another shudders at the fact that she would go to such lengths and so easily... Music drifts from a radio that someone was playing as they walk through the forest, though they would stay well clear of the ice cavern that was currently the battle ground for the south and north winds.

 

_Rescue me_

_Show me who I am_

_'Cause I can't believe_

_This is how the story ends_

  

_Fight for me, if it's not too late..._

_Help me breathe again_

_No, this can't be how the story ends_

 

_I'm wrapped up and waiting for you_

_I've lost so much more than I'll ever know_

_The past, the truth forgotten_

_Find me now before I lose it all_

_I'm crying out..._


	19. Time Bomb

Having nothing better to do, Jack finds a book to read. He is sitting on the bed now with a book entitled The Story of Sherlock Holmes. He was just getting into it when Percy jumped into his lap, stepping on something vital as he sits down and Jack covers his mouth, nearly dropping the book as he tries to keep himself from screaming, whimpering silently. Percy nudges against him sadly, as if he can sense Jack's mood while Mysterie, in the other room, cries herself into exhaustion in Jamie's arms.

"Hey Percy." Jack pets the little otter, setting the book down as well as bookmarking it. Percy whines a little, he seems to know that all isn't right with Jack and he buts his head against Jack before looking up; his tail slowly wagging in an attempt to get him to smile.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Jack says, petting him as he fights back the sound of children's calls and screams from his head. Percy nips at Jack's hand, not hard enough to hurt, then stares at him as if to say "don't lie." Jack sighs.

"You know, Percy, ever since Mysterie left things have not gone right for me and..." Jack trails off as the forced image of the future to come came to his mind; tears leak from his glazed eyes and he couldn't escape more memories that came through from a distant future. Percy whines a little, nudging against Jack's hand as if to say "it will be okay..." Jack groans as the final image forces its way into his head before he collapses to the floor, not moving; just the emotional stress feels as if it is killing him.

"Oh god... why?" He covers his face, not wanting to be seen; he grabs one of the pillows that has fallen from the bed and onto the floor and screams into it, muffling it so that neither of the other two would hear it. Percy whimpers a little, snuggling up to Jack; doing the best that he can to cheer him up a bit before an idea seems to come to him... As Jack had once told Mysterie, he doesn't seem like a normal otter... and Jack had been right. Percy scampers down Jack's leg and grabs one paint leg, tugging viciously to get his attention.

"Hey, I'm not in the mood to play." Jack says, trying to get him to let go. The otter tugs, growling in a manner that wasn't playful and was more like a "come" sort of sound as he tugs even harder. Jack is worried, but doesn't move an inch and lets the otter pull all he wants. Frustrated, Percy lets out a "bark" and runs over to the doorway, straining against his collar, yelping a little as the collar shocks him.

"Whoa hey!" Jack says, moving over to the otter and picking him up.

"What's the matter?" Jack carries him over to the bed and tries to get the collar off only to get shocked himself. Percy manages to maneuver it further towards his chest and bites the collar; with a yelp, the black sand collar seems to suddenly turn gold before it falls off. Jack's eyes widen. Percy squirmed in his grip, managing to squirm away from Jack he yips and darts towards the other bedroom where Mysterie is sleeping. He then manages to scamper up the sheets and sit on top of her, "barking" for Jack. Jack follows the mischievous otter.

"Percy get down!" He says in a yelled whisper, when he sees that Mysterie is sleeping his heart squeezes; he yearns for her... he wants her back, wants things to be the way they had been just months before... He tries to hush the otter as he floats over towards the two. Percy ignores the command, yipping after a soft mutter escaped Mysterie. Obviously he thought that Jack could help her, a glitter caught Jack's eye and when he looks at it he sees that in one hand she is clutching the rainbow rock that he had given her the first year they'd met. Percy wiggles a little, as if taunting Jack to come and get him, he then nudges Mysterie's shoulder, but she didn't stir. Jack floats over to reach for the rock, but is distracted by the otter and floats over her to try and grab him as quickly as possible.

 

 

Percy dodges Jack's attempts to grab him, yipping as he squirms beneath one of her arms to evade him. Being between sleep and being awake now, Mysterie mumbles out in a sleep, weak tone.

"Jack?" Jack winces and slowly backs up.

"Okay, okay... Stay there, just shhh." Jack slowly and very carefully tries to back out the door. Mysterie let out a soft whimper, burying her face into the pillow; trapped for the moment between being awake and a nightmare.

"No... please... I'm sorry..." The rest of what she said is muffled more as she buries her face into the pillow more. Percy yips sadly, nudging her. Jack freezes, fighting inwardly for a moment in his own mind.  _Stop ignoring her...  No, I can't interfere anymore.... You must, you love her..._ Losing the inward battle, Jack goes over to her and shakes her shoulder gently.

"Mysterie, wake up, it's just a nightmare, you're safe." She shook a little as she woke from the dream, eyes tortured a moment before they clear as she becomes fully awake. Worry set in to Jack when he sees it and he hugs her.

"Hey, it's okay. You're safe now." He whispers soothingly. She says nothing but she buries her head against his hoodie, wrapping her arms around Jack. If he could grin, Percy would have as he slips discreetly from the room. Mysterie mutters quietly, barely aware she was even speaking aloud.

"I'm so sorry... I... c-couldn't fight the past... that I'm so weak against it ... I jus-" She fumbles with the words.

"I..." The word comes out strained as her throat seems to just close up and fresh tears spring up to soak the material and she finds that she can't speak any further. Jack hugs her close.

"It's okay, you don't have to worry about it anymore, 'cause that's what it is... the past. It can't hurt you anymore." Jack keeps her close to him, slightly rocking her in attempt to comfort her. She snuggles further into him, her tears spent and she calms down again. She quietly murmurs in a tone that indicated curiosity and yet not expecting a real answer at the same time.

"What did I ever do to deserve you...?" Jack smiles at the question.

"You always have deserved me and always will. The question is do I deserve you?" He says with slight emotion evident in his tone, pain suddenly lancing through him like fire. 

"GOSH DAMN IT JAKUL!"

"Whoa, don't yell at me. It wasn't me." 

 

 

 _Then who.... oh no..._ Jack looks at Mysterie in sudden fear. She holds him close, pulling back to meet his gaze to speak when she sees the fear in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry but I... I..." Jack winces as the future image of her dead came to his mind.

"No." It is all he whispers before collapsing into her arms, his body trembling with pain. Her grip tightens to keep him from falling when he collapses. 

"You don't seem to like making friends Jackson..." She says with heavy sarcasm instead of what she'd been about to say. Her next words; however, were thoughtful.

"Which is a real shame... because I'm not letting Jack go." Jackson snickers darkly.

"I'm sure Jack can't let go either, but you're due to die soon." Jack groans in pain as his body shakes in the type of pain that would have any mortal screaming bloody murder. 

"Which is what I'm here to prevent." Mysterie turns to see Jamie lounging in the doorway. She glances between Jack/Jackson and Jamie, there is not a hint of fear in her eyes or in her tone.

"How much time?" How long did she have before the event that Jamie had come back in time to prevent happened? How much longer did she have to spend with Jack? She could almost sense the fear that went through Jack, it is radiating off of him so that anyone would be able to tell now.

"P-please Jackson... I p-promise I-i won't stray from helping them..." Jack chokes out as he couldn't breathe... the feeling of drowning was inside him but Jackson doesn't let up and fear slams into him tenfold when Jamie appears, lounging near the door.

"A few minutes actually." Jamie replies.

 


	20. The Alternative

Mysterie's eyes widen a little as she suddenly understands who had been the cause but not how, she frowns in thought.

"I'm not sure I..." She trails off in thought as she looks at Jack with curiosity, not sure what would be the cause but Jamie wasn't telling; after all, hadn't she survived - if only barely - the full wrath of Jack's power...? Or was there something more to it? Something that even Jack didn't know? Jack grunts in pain as memories of a future to be assaulted his mind mercilessly.

"STOOP!" He cries out as ice smashes the nearest window, the wind buffets everything, trying to help but not really knowing what to do; unable to protect Jack against an enemy that can't be seen. Mysterie frowns when she notices that Jamie didn't seem to be worried.

"Don't tell me you're so selfish that you're not worried about this..." Jamie laughs a little.

"No... it isn't that. See... I did my homework before I jumped into that time mirror. Something is different... but what exactly I can't say for sure."

"Can't or **won't**?" She shoots back irritably. 

"Can't." Jack groans, unable to bear the pain anymore.

"GET HIM OUT PLEASE! JUST GET HIM OUT!" Jack screams, praying, begging as the pain increases. Mysterie shifts her gaze back to Jack to attempt it, but she's suddenly yanked back by black sand that isn't under her control, it's under Jamie's.

"No... I know what you're going to try and you can't." 

"Bu-" The protest dies on her lips... was that what had killed her in the future? So what _was_ she supposed to do? Jack groans, internally fighting Jackson, the field in his head was a war zone; he shoots ice at Jackson even as Jackson slices at him, sending death touch blasts towards Jack to incapacitate him.

"GET OUT OF ME!" Jack screams at him. Mysterie struggles against the black sand that holds her captive.

"You can't expect me to just do nothing!" Jack's cries tore at her, she can't stand hearing them... Jamie smiles a little, but there was a sadness in his eyes too.

"It's meant to be this way... You aren't meant to stop this. Stay here... don't forget what Jack said to you and... thank you... for still helping me." Mysterie stares at him, wondering what the hell he was going on about until she realizes he is walking towards Jack now... He was going to... But then he was... What did he have to lose? Jamie slowly approaches Jack, he put one hand on Jack's and as soon as he made contact his power flows through Jack and in that moment everything changed...

 

 

Jamie stood with Jack in a green meadow, Jackson is flat on his back behind him, several feet away while Jack was in front of him; Jamie looks as he had the last time Jack had seen him... before he'd become the Puppet Master. Jack was scraped, bloody, and angry; he looks more like he was ready to continue battle than to speak, but when he sees Jamie he begins to calm down. He couldn't breathe. 

"J-jamie..." He shakes his head, looking around the meadow as he begins to catch his breath, though it was still a little unsteady.

"H-how did we g-get here?" Jamie gave him a sad smile, knowing that this ordeal wasn't over simply because of his interference... Jackson was still around... Just currently too dazed to realize what had nearly knocked him out.

"I brought us here. Jack... this is an endless cycle of fighting. You can't keep tearing yourself apart like this. I can keep you from killing her... but that's the most I can do. I'm not without my limits...." He glances about.

"Beautiful... isn't it? I took a trip here once... during the years you were avoiding me." The grassy hills seem to stretch on for miles in every direction, not a tree in sight, but butterflies dance around flowers of all colors, mostly tall sunflowers whose yellow heads reach high for the sky and stand out above all other flowers. Jack winces at that.

"Look, I-i'm sorry for that... I-i... was confused and not sure if you still w-wanted to believe in m-me." He stutters, blood dripping from many wounds on Jack's body, Jackson had done quite a number on him as he turns from the scenery around him to Jamie.

"P-please... keep her safe for me." He says, feeling that he is ready to give in to Jackson at any moment. Jamie nods.

"Yes... I know. Just as I know you are now. Your fight with Jackson is of your own making Jack... You're trying to deny a part of yourself. You can't do that and not face serious consequences. This was why he was able to kill her in the first place... She was, abet misguidedly, trying to help you. She tried to give you your wish ... but Jack... she can no more permanently separate you from Jackson than she could separate herself from Shadow. What she did with Jakul was... unusual... but she cannot do that with Jackson. For one, Jackson isn't evil... just... misunderstood and he's not going away until you fully accept that you are one and the same. I know you don't like what he does... but there are necessary evils in this life Jack... What he does... is one of them." Jack shakes his head.

"No, I can't and I won't. That bastard is nothing like me!" He screams, anger of the comparison to Jackson flaring.

"I love Mysterie, there has to be another way! They were able to get Jakul out why not him!?" Jack cries, frustration growing. Jamie sighs.

"Maybe he doesn't seem that way Jack... but there was a time you did what he did without much thought... You've let your regret over what you've had to do splinter you. You don't even realize it... or how close Mysterie and I were both to calling you ourselves." Jack sighs.

"I can't accept him... I can't." The ground shakes with the force of Jack's emotions as Jackson begins to come out of his daze slowly.

"None of this is going to be over until you do. Besides... her death wasn't exactly his fault so much as it was an accident... a reflex... Jack... He  **is** you, in a sense. He never meant to kill her it... it just happened." Jamie glances over his shoulder as Jackson shakes his head, beginning to shake off the daze; showing signs of recovering his wits from Jamie's powers' "blow" to him, before he turns his gaze back to Jack.

"I've only stunned him, for now... and he can't hurt either of us here. You need to sort this out Jack... I can only do so much before he attempts to break my power. Which... the two of you can do after a considerable amount of time." Jack shakes his head, thinking that Jamie was crazy.

"It's not gonna happen today Jamie." He sighs sadly, he was doing this, but there was no way Jack was accepting him. Jack looks around, sitting in the nearest tree... or at least what he thought was a tree.

 

 

Jamie raises an eyebrow when the tree seems to just sprout out of nowhere just so Jack could sit in it... It was a sign that his power was weakening beneath Jackson's.... Jack's... 

"Jack... I think maybe you should talk to her... It would be risky... but maybe if you knew more of her past... of why she nearly asked for the Angel of Winter to come to her... then maybe you wouldn't find accepting him such a hard thing to do." Jack sighs.

"Sure, if it will help me learn what a monster I am." Jack says sarcastically as Jackson slowly begins to take in the world around him and the feel of the power that had hit him. It was coming to a point where Jamie would have to hurt Jack to get him to listen... so it seemed... 

"You aren't a monster Jack." Mysterie blinks in her new surroundings that seem to shimmer like a pond before settling and Jamie staggers a little, falling to one knee as the effort to bring her there is draining on him as much as it is dangerous...

"Jack? What's this about?" She asks as she glances around, confused.

"Tell him..." Jamie leveled his gaze on her and she has a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach at the look in the other's eyes.

"Tell him why you two almost never met..." Her eyes widen and she staggers back a little as if struck. Jack looks confused.

"Mysterie... what is he talking about?" He looks at her, pain slowly growing as Jackson grows stronger with the passing moment; the other snickers.

"You bastard, you knew it wouldn't last long... would it?" The familiar voice of Jackson echoed in the place, but still he can't fully overcome the stun effect that is on him. Jamie moves over to Jackson to speak with him quietly, his steps a faltering a little, while Mysterie shifts uncomfortably where she stands, but she speaks anyway.


End file.
